Chuck vs The New Recruits
by shortpinoyguy
Summary: Chuck has been invited to speak at a place where Casey is presently assigned by Beckman. Sarah is with her husband and will experience something totally unexpected upon their arrival. They'll be introduced to new people. The question is will those people become friends or foe at a place where everything is considered a test? This story comes after Chuck vs. Where Loyalty Lies.
1. It's Not A Tumor

_Chuck vs. The New Recruits_

_Here's a new story for you folks. This story is considered a suspenseful mystery filled with twists and turns. Anyways, I think you'll enjoy it. Enjoy the read peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

**It's Not A Tumor**

XXX

It has been 6 and half months since the situation in Istanbul, Turkey occurred. Life would gradually get back to normal or close to normal when it involves the family and friends of Chuck Bartowski. Of course, within a 6 and half month period General Beckman would need some assistance from the former nerd herd leader pertaining to information. It would be the only thing he would do now that there are far more important matters in his life that he's focused on like preparing to have a baby due in a month.

True, Ellie saw to that knowing how her little brother's abduction truly affected her a few months after the terror filled ordeal to the point where she had nightmares about it. Thankfully, those nightmares would fade eventually after talking with her sister-in-law Sarah and how she was able to deal with it and her past pain as a spy. The things she personally experienced that tend to be buried in the back of her mind but somehow resurface from time to time.

Ultimately, the one on one with his wife gave her back that much needed sleep she so desired. Unfortunately, being the mother of one Clara Bartowski sleep would be lacking; but it would be his awesome brother-in-law Devon coming to the rescue to help her through it. As a matter of fact, it wouldn't just be Devon as those within the inner circle of Team Chuck rallied around and helped support each other get through that difficult moment in time, especially the Riley's with their family situation. Hey, that is what family is for right?

His family would rally and support each other once again when he received an unexpected phone call. A phone call that completely took him by surprise so much so he actually had to contact Beckman to actually confirm it. In his mind, he's been invited and asked to do not only public appearances, but various speaking engagements since he is after all a successful business owner that is being well known in the computer/gaming industry. However, when it comes to this particular public appearance and speaking engagements it came out of nowhere.

In any case, after speaking at length with Sarah he would then gather the troops, so to speak, in order to speak to them on the opportunity presented to him. After sharing this bit of news with his inner circle, it no doubt had mixed reviews with Ellie not wanting him to do it and Morgan wanting him to do it and asking if he can tag along. He, along with Sarah, assured those with their concerns and all of them mainly coming from Ellie that he will be perfectly fine since there is no possibility of anything happening. _They_ will see to that.

_They will see to that. _It's those four words that didn't sit too well with the eldest Bartowski sibling he recalls. He knows so many thoughts were running through her head concerning what could possibly go wrong. Anything and everything he surmised. For him, he could only imagine what actually goes on in a place that he's being invited to. Granted, it may not be anything like the movies but still he thinks to himself.

Although she has her misgivings about it, Ellie reluctantly gave her blessing to have him go and the one thing that comforted her the most is he wouldn't have just Sarah by his side. Casey's presence would also be a fixture as well after finding out his role in all this. Once the arrangements were made, Chuck and Sarah would head out Monday morning to their intended destination with the full support of their friends, as well as family.

"How are you feeling?" asked Sarah. The proud wife and mother-to-be sits in the back passenger seat of the S.U.V. they're currently in next to her husband.

Chuck sits there briefly taking it all in all-the-while mulling over what Sarah asked him. "I'm good." Instantly, he notices his wife quirk her right brow towards him. "Okay, maybe nervous anxiety. Just a smidge." he added holding his thumb and finger up somewhat close together for her to see. A sheepish smile expressed towards her.

"Don't worry babe…." Sarah retorted. She reaches up gently rubbing in a comforting way her husband's upper left shoulder with her right hand. "…you'll do fine. Remember, I'll be there and so is Casey."

"You're right." he softly smiled. He leans his head down in order to press his lips softly against her forehead. While sitting there cuddled next to his wife, he knows that even though he's heading into a place that he's only heard stories about his nervous anxiety will subside with the knowledge that his wife will be right by side. His thoughts then turn to the other individual who will be there as well. "I wonder how Casey's holding up?"

"_He's_ fine…" she responded. "…_those_ kids not so much knowing his temperament." smirked the former C.I.A. Agent.

Upon saying that, Chuck can't help but harken to the movie Kindergarten Cop starring Arnold Schwarzenegger where he's undercover as a teacher. In the beginning, it's painfully obvious the kids were having the absolute advantage over him to the point where he experienced a headache in the process. _It's not a tumor. _It's that particular thought and the way Arnold said it that it leads Chuck to express a soft chuckle in Casey's expense to which Sarah hears.

"What's so funny?" she softly asked. Her two blue spheres gazing lovingly upwards towards her husband.

In response, Chuck simply shakes his head expressing a bit of smile on his lips. "It's nothing."

It's at that point, the happily married couple are alerted by their driver inevitably turning their attention forward. "Mr. and Mrs. Bartowski, we've arrived."

The S.U.V. pulls up at the gate leading the driver to show his credentials. After a few moments, they're waved through and pass through the gate. A mesmerized Chuck can't help but be in awe of where they're currently in. As he takes in the location, their driver speaks up. "First time here in Virginia folks?" he inquired briefly turning back over his right shoulder.

"I've been here before but my husband hasn't." answered Sarah. She turns her head noticing the cute facial expression on her husband's face as he takes in his surrounding looking through the not his window, but her window as well.

"This is awesome." Chuck softly breathed out.

It's at that point, his attention is directed to the driver. "Welcome to Camp Peary Mr. Bartowski…" The driver briefly turns back over looking over his right shoulder once again. "…otherwise known as The Farm."

XXX

Mr. Charles Bartowski, we're glad you came. I'm the Assistant Director of Operations William Dennis here at The Farm." the man happily proclaimed watching emerge out of the S.U.V. He sticks his hand out for a handshake as Chuck walks towards him with Sarah following behind him. There is another man behind him presumably an assistant of sorts.

To Chuck, William Dennis stood around 5'10, black hair with spots of grey showing, sporting a greyish goatee, wearing a seemingly regulation suit and tie, with dress shoes to match as well. Plus, wire rimmed glasses that adorn his eyes. In his mind, he personifies an ere of confidence judging by the gold watch on his left wrist and the ring on his finger he probably earned climbing the ladder of success to attaining the title of Assistant Director of Operations. It just some of the perks of being one of the powers that be I guess he thinks to himself.

"I'm glad to be here and _please_…" he retorted giving a firm nod towards the Assistant Director of Operations. "…_call_ me Chuck." The two men stand there for a moment in order to exchange handshakes. "It's awesome you want me of all people to speak to the recruits."

"Okay Chuck. The reason we ask is because it's not often in our line of work when an analyst becomes an agent. Share with them your own insights. A question and answer period following after. It will be at the end of the week since training is nearly over."

"I don't see a problem with that." he said shrugging his shoulders.

Dennis' attention is then averted towards Sarah. "Agent Walker, The Farm's _best _and _most _outstanding trainee returns to the place where it all began for her." nodded the man in his late 40's to early 50's.

"That's all in the past. I'm Sarah Bartowski now. A wife and soon to-be-mother." she smiled firmly. Sarah briefly peers down to gently rub her stomach with her left hand.

In Sarah's mind, so many years have passed since she last step foot on The Farm. In a way, it hasn't changed a bit as if it was locked away in a time capsule. To her, although the place hasn't changed the individuals who enter in and actually make it end up changing. _I know I did. _The way a person thinks and acts, as well as one's whole demeanor can most definitely be flipped around to where you're a totally different person when you end up finally leaving for your first assignment if you get chosen.

"Regardless. You've set a _high_ standard here. A _legacy_ if you will." proudly stated Dennis. "You know, the records you've achieved and set here _still_ stand."

Instantly Chuck's eyebrows rise up in absolute astonishment upon hearing that. "Whoa. That's pretty awesome."

"Indeed. Congratulations by the way to the both of you."

"Thanks." nodded Chuck expressing a proud smile.

Sarah nods then gives her response. "As much as I would like to relive past glory Assistant Director..." She briefly pauses for a moment in order to intertwine her left hand with her husband's right. "…I'm _here _to support _my_ husband." she firmly added stepping closer to Chuck.

The undeserved attention she is getting from ADO Dennis felt awkward because it focused on the accomplishments she was able to achieve during her time at The Farm. Apparently, it's considered to be the gold standard in which every trainee must reach for in order to become a full fledge agent. Granted, it's nice to reflect back on the things you've done in the past but to have them used as motivation for future agents to strive for is not something she never expected to encounter. In that instance, her thoughts are broken by the sound of her husband's voice.

"_How is Casey doing with the new recruits?"_

Dennis is silent for a brief moment taking off his glasses then responds. "He hasn't killed anyone if that's what you're asking knowing Agent Casey's reputation. Not to my knowledge anyway." he replied shaking his head.

"Do a head count just in case." remarked Sarah expressing a faint smirk.

_You really should. _Chuck was about to stay that out loud but he restrained himself from doing so. If he did, then his concerns for the possibility of recruits slowly dwindling down would certainly not be considered good news for Beckman. The lanky business owner knows that his former teammate isn't too keen on instructing young kids, especially those with such short attention spans. He'll chew him up and spit them out faster than you can express a grunt he thinks to himself. His thoughts concerning the matter are set aside when the man who welcomed them to The Farm continues on.

"I'll take it into consideration." Dennis said briefly then turning behind him whispering to his assistant. Afterwards, he stands there for a moment putting his glasses back on inevitably gathering his thoughts then speak up once again. "When General Beckman suggested that a member of the NSA train our recruits I was considerably apprehensive. She did express that our agencies should play nice one in a while so it was approved by my boss."

"It will work out. I trust the big guy." Chuck said with a smile on his lips.

"Casey has been the best partner I've ever had. The recruits will benefit from what he'll teach them." assured Sarah.

"I hope so. I would hate to have my boss be wrong about this."

"Speaking of Casey…" Chuck takes a brief look around then turns his attention back to Dennis. "…do you happen to know where he is?" inquired the former nerd herd leader.

Once again, Dennis turns his head leading his assistant to speak into his right ear. He then turns his attention back to the couple standing in front of him. "Agent Casey is presently in the training facility teaching hand to hand combat techniques to the recruits." he replied. "We'll escort you there." he added.

At the same time he says that, a man in dark glasses wearing a jogging suit driving a golf cart appears to their right. After Chuck helps his wife to get seated, he hops in sitting next to his wife with Dennis sitting in the front and his assistant now in the driver's seat. The man wearing the jogging suit and dark glasses inevitably walks off leading Dennis to nod to his assistant to which he drives off with the former spy couple to the location of one John Casey.

XXX

Colonel John Casey considers himself to be one of the toughest human beings alive. He's basically seen and done it all from taking part in wars such as Operation Desert Storm and Operation Iraqi Freedom to tangling with the supposed best the opposition has to over. Hell, he's even lived in the walls belonging to his past rival Costa Gravan Premiere Alejandro Goya who he was assigned to assassinate but failed to complete. Though an unfortunate mark on his part he would however be unofficially bestowed the moniker Angel de la Muerte otherwise known as Angel of Death.

Essentially, he's earned distinction of being considered a grizzled veteran who has the respect of not only his peers but even his enemies as well. He is the type of man that when he looks fear directly in the eyes it flinches whereby putting the fear of God into fear itself. The burly NSA Agent has endured the pain of broken bones even going so far as to break his own in order escape from tight fitting bonds such as hand cuffs. Absolutely nothing phases him because quite frankly what is there for him to do that he hasn't already experienced. That was until General Beckman gave him an assignment that he at first thought was punishment for something that he may have done but would reluctantly take the assignment given to him.

In his mind, he considered it glorified babysitting the potential new recruits and evaluating whether or not any of them are even become worthy C.I.A. Agents. Agents that he know would have to be in the same league as the best damn partner he has ever had…Sarah Walker. So, they have some pretty high standards to live up to. In that instance, instead of relishing the assignment he took it upon himself to raise the level to the point where the new recruits would eventually drop like flies.

To him, it would simply weed out those individuals who were merely there just to be there and those who are taking it so seriously they're willing to sacrifice blood, sweat, and tears all for the greater good. He was able to do just that as the group of 30 eventually dwindled down to 15 and with just 1 week left, Casey is prepared to see if any of the 15 that were able to survive will make it to the end. It's those ever so lucky 15 that now stand a few feet away from him in front of a rather large circular blue wrestling type mat. They are all dressed in their regulation FARM issued work out attire as their instructor walks from side to side eyeing each one of them down.

After a brief moment of tension filled silence, Casey speaks up.

"All of you have survived my own version of boot camp." Casey notices from out of his peripheral vision to his right the change in demeanor as if they're happy about that bit of news. He quickly turns to face them causing the new recruits to snap their attention back to their instructor. As much as he wants to smirk concerning the power he has over what they unknowingly are referred to as lambs to a slaughter, he steels himself and continues on. "You've got one week left and I want to see who has still retained the combat and escape techniques I taught you." he grunted.

The trained sniper stands there silently eyeing the 15 individuals standing a few feet away from him from left to right. The icy stare of death directed towards the potential new recruits seem unphased but looks can most certainly be deceiving. In any case, after mentally choosing the two volunteers to take part in his exercise he calls them out.

"Sloan and Gabriel…" he barked. "…you two ladies front and center." ordered the proud marine.

"Sir!" the recruits hollered in unison.

As the two take their position standing across from each other with Casey circling them like a predatory lion, Assistant Director of Operations William Dennis emerges from the front entrance hallway followed by Chuck and Sarah. The former spy couple quietly approaches keenly observing their former teammate from a concealed distance as he instructs the 2 female recruits in being able to escape a triangle choke hold before completely passing out due to having their breathing cut off.

"Now how do you escape Sloan?"

Sloan is about to answer when one of the recruits decided to give one of his own. _"I wouldn't."_

Instantly, Casey's attention is directed to the response given knowing full well it's a male voice. He rises up and glares at the 10 men that presumably said it then makes a calculated guess at who made that inappropriate comment.

"Owens!" he bellowed.

It's at that point, immediately responds. "Sorry sir! It just slipped out!"

Casey makes his way towards Owens and is about to get chewed out when Dennis intervenes stepping though the line of 13 individuals.

"Boys will be boys Colonel." Dennis places himself in between Casey and the recruit Owens who is glad that his life was spared by the ASO. He briefly turns his attention to Owens then motions for his visitors to step forward. "Colonel, you have 2 visitors that would like to see you. I think they know you quite well."

In that instance, the wall of 13 new recruits part letting the 2 visitors pass to where they stand next to Dennis. Upon seeing the 2 visitors, a faint smirk appears.

"Bartowski…" he said. His attention then falls on his blonde wife. "…Walker." gruffly added the grizzled military vet.

"What's up big guy." grinned Chuck.

"Hey partner." Sarah smiled.

As the 3 former teammates take a moment to catch up, a small commotion begins to slowly formulate coming from the 15 new recruits. It's a commotion that Casey quickly takes notice evident by the way they're all somewhat huddled together. "Hey!" What's with the yapping? You all sharing your lady feelings?" growled the annoyed instructor.

"No sir!" quickly piped up one of the male recruits. "It's just that…" the male recruit pauses inevitably turning to look at the couple standing in front of them. "…you _know_ them?" he firmly inquired pointing to Chuck and Sarah.

Casey's eyebrows furrow as he directs his attention to the male recruit. "What are you lip smacking about Moxley?"

Moxley is about to answer when a female recruit chimes in. "Agent Walker is known as a legend here at The Farm." the young woman astonishingly stated. "When it comes to Agent Bartowski…" she pauses momentarily speechless. She forces herself to continue on. "Is it true you stopped a bomb by using a porn virus?" she quickly blurted.

_"Are you kidding me?"_ Casey muttered under his breath. He reaches up with his right hand on order to rub his right temple.

While Casey stands in utter disbelief that his students are star struck by the appearance of Chuck and Sarah, they're being thrown a barrage of questions. One of those questions is whether the baby their having is a boy or girl but it would be the lanky business owner responding to the first initial question asked.

"To answer your question…." He pauses for a brief moment leaning forward motioning to get her name.

"Moore sir." she excitedly replied. "Tricia Moore." added the seemingly vibrant female.

"Please, you don't have to call me sir. You can call me Chuck." he replied flashing a smile towards her. Sarah simply rolls her eyes watching the scene play out in front of her as her husband continues on. "Yes I did disarm a bomb using a porn virus. It was awesome and the way I went…"

The fan fare is suddenly interrupted by a male voice chiming in. "So that's Bartowski. He doesn't look _that_ tough." The comment causes the Casey, Sarah, Chuck, Dennis, and 14 of the 15 recruits to direct their attention to the person who made it."

"And you are?" inquired Sarah quirking her right brow.

The rather large and muscular male recruit stands there with his arms crossed with an unimpressed expression on his face. He sizes Chuck up and down shaking his head. "Trent Balor."

"Now is_ not_ the time son." stated Dennis turning his attention towards Balor.

Instantly, a sly smirk appears on Casey's lips. "Hold on." The burly NSA Agent steps forwards standing in front of Balor eyeing the recruit then turns his head back looking at his former teammate standing next to his wife. "How about it Bartowski? Let's see if he's right." he grunted.

In that moment, two words run through Chuck's mind_. Oh boy._

XXX

The impromptu face to face match between Chuck and the new recruit Trent Balor suddenly had a large audience. Word quickly spread within the training facility leading to a very large gathering surrounding the blue wrestling type mat. While Balor is waiting patiently on the far end with Casey talking to him, Chuck is on the other end with Sarah giving her best pep talk to her successful business owner husband.

"Try _not_ to hurt him babe." suggested Sarah giving a wink to her husband.

"Hurt _him_?" Chuck looks behind him over his right shoulder then returns his attention back to his wife. "I'm more worried that _he'll_ hurt _me_. The guy looks like Ivan Drago from Rocky IV minus the Russian ascent." he added with much concern to his well-being.

Sarah leans forward whispering in his left ear. "_You_ got this and remember _you're_ The Intersect."

Once Sarah leans back and looks at her husband, the worried expression suddenly fades. "I _am_." he smiled with growing confidence. "Thanks for reminding me babe."

"Hey, it's my job to remind you." she replied softly smiling up at him.

While standing there, she watches as her husband initiates a flash then gives her a firm nod. The moment between the two is abruptly ended by William Dennis. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"I'm sure. Let's do this." he answered giving a nod to the Assistant Director of Operations.

After giving Sarah a brief kiss on the forehead and gently rubbing her stomach for a measure of good luck, he then walks away leaving Sarah standing next to Dennis. The two watch as Balor and Chuck standing face to face with Casey officiating. As for the aforementioned instructor, he looks back and forth from an ever ready, as well as confident new recruit to a former teammate that basically everyone has underestimated in the past. After raising his right arm, 4 words though runs through his mind as his drops it down hard initiating the impromptu face off to begin. _Let's get it on!_

XXX

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTE: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY NEW STORY? PLEASE REVIEW?<strong>_


	2. Master vs Apprentice

_Chuck vs. The New Recruits_

_Here's a new story for you folks. Chuck is now been challenged by one of the new recruits named Trent Balor. It's all thanks to Casey. Who wins? Place your bets peeps! Anyways, I think you'll enjoy it. Enjoy the read peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

**Master vs. Apprentice**

XXX

Balor didn't waste any time in showing how serious he is regarding taking on Chuck. He quickly leaps forward initiating a flurry of punches not only targeting his opponent's head, but upper torso as well. The former nerd herd leader instantly took a defensive stance blocking every punch thrown at him from a strongly determined young man who is most definitely eager to prove himself. While blocking the flurry of punches with his forearms, The Farm's career trainee initiates 2 quick low right sidekicks that strike the raised leg left of a man who instinctively knew what's coming next.

In Chuck's mind, he knows he has to be on the top of his game because at that very moment, he suddenly finds himself blocking a high left spinning backhand fist to the left side of his head. Fortunately, Balor's body language tipped him off giving Chuck ample time to block the attack with both his forearms once again. The impact of the spinning backhand fist strike caused him to grit his teeth due to the stinging pain shooting within both arms. In any case, as much pain as he's currently due to being out of the game for quite some time, he blocks it out

Once the pain and backhand fist strike are blocked, it gives the lanky business owner a brief window of opportunity to go on the offensive. He latches on Balor's left wrist gripping it tightly and then with his right hand inevitably balled into a fist gives 2 hard shots to the young man's abdomen then to his chest. In doing so, Chuck hears faint pain being expressed but not enough that it weakens him. So, he continues on the attack by exacting 3 firm elbow strikes to the left side of the kid's left rib area. The reluctant spy reaches up with his right arm snaking it up against the potential spy's upper torso where his neck is firmly gripped all in one fell swoop.

Afterwards, he forcefully pulls him down towards an awaiting right knee targeting his face, which makes contact. Chuck doesn't stop there as he quickly faces the same direction as Balor inevitably kneeling down to where he uses all his forward momentum in order to pull and then flip roll him on to his back. Although, Balor finds himself looking up at the lights with his left wrist clutched tightly clearly at a disadvantage, it doesn't phase him whatsoever as he uses the opportunity to instinctively raise his right leg in order to kick the top of his opponent's head with his foot thus releasing the tight hold.

Chuck is momentarily stunned as he backs up massaging both his forearms and the top of his head from the all-out assault handed to him by his impressively young opponent. Speaking of his opponent, he is back on his feet in no time flat and not acknowledging or quite possibly masking the pain he just endured by putting all his focus on his main objective. _Take Chuck Bartowski down_. While both men are taking a momentary breather and slowly circling each other, the audience that seemingly grew in size is clearly enthralled at what is presently happening right before their very eyes. Each one of them voicing their absolute pleasure in what they believe is a once in a lifetime event that they will never witness ever again.

Among the boisterous crowd, Chuck's wife Sarah and Assistant Director of Operations William Dennis watch intently the two combatants currently squaring off. Her focus inevitably lands on Casey who is officiating the match and knows how much of an instigator he is when it comes to messing with her husband. To her, her burly partner takes pleasure in putting him into situations where it not only uncomfortable, but oftentimes humiliating as well. She knows he means well, but if her Chuck gets hurt in any way the best damn partner she's ever had will find himself in a deep dark hole. Her thought's concerning the matter abruptly end when she hears Balor's voice.

"_How you feelin' old man?" he grinned. "Tired yet?"_

"Old man?" Chuck hollered back quirking his right brow_. Did he just call me old?_ The audacity to call him old he thinks to himself. In his mind, he feels considerably insulted. In a way, it's like he's Obi Wan Kenobi facing off against Anakin Skywalker in Revenge of the Sith. The battle for overall supremacy minus the lightsabers, hovering devices, and the volcanic river of Mustafar. Master vs. apprentice. "I'm in my early 30's. What are you 20 something?" questioned the successful business owner.

Balor expresses an arrogant smirk. He then gives his retort while circling around then past him heading towards the two started. While doing so, he keeps his eyes locked on Chuck. "I'm 25…" The determined young man briefly pauses then continues. "…and I _know_ I have what it takes to take _your _ass down." he proclaimed firmly pointing at the man standing several feet away from him.

A response isn't given right away by Chuck. Of course, the crowd gathered around the two men is clearly voicing their response by what Balor stated echoing ooh's and ah's with curse words added into the mix. A response so mixed that bets are actually being placed as to which man will stand tall in the end. As for the soon-to-be father, he knows that he hasn't lost it. To him, what he has is merely stored away. While rubbing his forearms, he takes the time he has to shake them in order to subside the subsequent fading pain. After doing so, he shakes his head then turns his attention towards the man responsible for putting together this impromptu match.

"You're loving this aren't you?" he inquired making his way back to the starting point.

Casey nonchalantly shrugs his shoulders. "Too much for you to handle Bartowski?" the proud marine chided expressing an amused smirk.

The look expressed on Casey's face is all that Chuck needed to prove his former partner wrong. True, he's been out of the game for quite some time as he put his family first over the spy life. However, it doesn't mean that The Intersect has been on vacation by any means. In that instance, he's snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of an overly impatiently career trainee.

_"Hey!"_ loudly hollered Barlor. He continues to circle around the blue wrestling mat as does Chuck. "Are we going to fight or do you need an oxygen tank?" the persistent antagonist added.

_As Casey would say, this kid has some stones oh him. _For Chuck, he can't back down knowing not only all eyes are on him, but his wife as well. He has a reputation to uphold with what all these kids have read/heard about and not to mention he doesn't want to be known as the man who totally disappointed The Legacy known as Sarah Walker.

Chuck stops facing his young opponent standing several feet away from him. He readies himself in fighting position once again. The intensity in his eyes, eyebrows furrowed, and jaw clenched. In that moment, he lowers himself just a bit as a response is given.

"Let's fight!" he hollered back giving Balor a firm nod towards him.

Instantly, he runs forward with Balor doing the same with equal maybe more intensity expressed on his face. The atmosphere within the training facility is at a frenzied fevered pitch now that something absolutely fun and exciting is presently happening whereby breaking up the seemingly predictable monotony of the situation.

XXX

It's a back and forth battle with neither man not letting up one iota. The youngest Bartowski sibling does several back hand springs inevitably ending in a back flip and landing on his feet. He's immediately in a defensive position as Balor initiates a jumping side kick that lands on Chuck's right shoulder. The impact of the kick causes chuck to roll to side roll to his left planting himself on his right knee. Unfortunately, he doesn't have time to recuperate as he sees the determined young man rush towards him with implanting a shining wizard knee strike to his face.

However, Chuck has the foresight to simply lay on his back just in the nick of time before getting struck point blank in the face with Balor's right knee. Instantly, the lanky business owner lifts both legs kick flipping himself up and onto his feet. He quickly spins himself around in order to take the attack to the tremendously ambitious career trainee. A flurry of Neo like upper body shots are deflected but a few are able to penetrate the young man's defenses. It's a flurry of an attack so much so that it causes the 25 year old to noticeably express verbally and visually annoyed agitation as he's covered up.

From Sarah's perspective, she silently rooting her husband on while standing next to Assistant Director of Operations William Dennis. "You got him babe." she muttered under breathe.

"Remarkable. _Simply_ remarkable." stated an awed Assistant Director shaking his head in disbelief. He's mesmerized by what he's witnessing at the moment.

Sarah briefly glances at Dennis expressing a proud smile on her lips. She returns her attention to her loving husband and the dominance he's displaying against someone the blonde beauty believes underestimated Chuck's skill set. At this point, she can't hold it any longer and just lets what she wants to say out for everyone to hear.

"KICK HIS ASS HONEY!" loudly screamed the former C.I.A. Agent.

The response to what Sarah yelled out leads to the crowd to become not only increasingly louder, but animalistic in a way. In a way, it's like being in the Roman Coliseum and the two best warriors fight to the death. Yet, the two men enthralled in battle aren't fighting to the death. At least not in her mind she thinks to herself.

Speaking of the two men enthralled in battled, Balor is metaphorically backed in to a corner as he's presently on the defensive. The annoyed agitation is increasingly turning into frustration to where the act of desperation inevitably comes into play. That act of desperation comes in the form a head butt out of nowhere that connects hard underneath Chuck's chin. It's so unexpected that it causes everyone within the room to briefly be speechless at what just happened. As Chuck momentarily stumbles back, the remaining trainee who was able to survive Casey's on version of boot camp smells blood in the water, in a matter of speaking.

It doesn't take long for him to take advantage of the situation. He springs forward like a jungle cat grabbing Chuck by shoulders and thrusts 3 knee strikes to his stomach. Balor's intentions to bring the pain have now been made painfully clear judging the arrogant smile he expresses as Chuck drops to the floor favoring the area where's he was just brutally attacked. The proud smile on Sarah's lips suddenly fall flat and replaced with concern for the father of her child. Fortunately, a couple of the female recruits try to assure her that they have faith Chuck will win, which she appreciates.

As for Chuck, he's on both knees know trying to breathe after getting the wind kneed out of him by Balor. The aforementioned trainee doesn't attack right away as he arrogantly stands there as if he's waiting for just the right moment to finish it. While circling his soon to be finished opponent, Casey gets the CT's attention.

_"Balor! What are you doing!?"_ bellowed the grizzled military veteran. "What did I teach you or did you forget all of sudden?" he added with absolute angered annoyance in the tone of his voice.

Balor grins and then halfheartedly waves at his burly instructor. "I got this."

"Actions speak louder than words. Now get _your_ head out of_ your _ass…" Casey briefly glances at a prone and vulnerable Chuck on his knees. As much as he's pulling for his assigned trainee to finish the job, he hopes his former partner is able to pull a trick out of his sleeve to win like he's done so many times in the past. "…and _prove to me _you got this." he firmly reiterated.

In response, Balor arrogantly nods. Unfortunately, as he stands over a opponent on his knees ready to finish him off the carpet is unexpectedly pulled from underneath him. The career trainee finds himself looking up at the lights with Chuck laying down some vicious elbow strikes down on him with a look of intensity in his eyes that briefly causes his own eyes to widen. It's at that point, the man who is currently on the defensive initiates an offensive attack somehow placing the youngest Bartowski sibling in a triangle choke hold. A choke hold that he's intent on not letting go of until his opponent passes or taps out. Either way, he wins he thinks to himself. For Sarah, it's a sight that absolutely worries her.

XXX

The triangle choke hold is clamped on and there is no sign on Balor's part that he's intent on releasing it. To him, he as a firm agenda on his mind and that is to take down a so called legend. While pulling down the back of Chuck's head with both hands he's cutting off the airflow by way of his own legs tightly synched and locked around the man's neck. If pulled off correctly, the opponent will slowly lose consciousness and won't be able to struggle or fight his way out of it. Of course, what's making it difficult is that both men are perspiring making the hold a bit slippery to lock on. Yet, it doesn't stop him whatsoever.

For Sarah, it's a move she knows quite well as she's done a time or two during her spy career. Plus, she recalls slapping it on Bryce down in Castle when she needed to let out some steam with the whole Dr. Burke situation. In any case, she hopes her husband is able to find a way to escape the hold before it's too late. To her, the longer he's in the hold the more susceptible he is to either tap or fade out. Unfortunately, knowing her husband he isn't the type to quit.

In that instance, her thoughts concerning the matter are broken by the sound of Dennis' voice. "I'm putting a stop to this." he proclaimed stepping forward.

Dennis finds himself pulled back by his right arm. The person responsible for stopping him from putting an end to something he believes shouldn't have happened…Sarah. A look of absolute disbelief and confusion appears on the Assistant Director of Operations' face.

"I thought you…" He briefly glances at Chuck trapped in a dangerous hold. "…of all people would want me to _stop_ this. Why?" he wondered with absolute curiosity.

Sarah doesn't say a word right away. She returns her attention to the action mainly towards her husband then speaks up.

"I have faith in Chuck."

Dennis shakes his head after hearing her response. "How do you even know he's going to get out of it? As far as I can tell, it's a no-win situation Agent…" He quickly corrects himself. "…Mrs. Bartowski."

The blonde beauty simply nods in response. "Maybe…" Sarah pauses then continues on with a faint smile on her lips. "…but he's Chuck. He's _my_ Chuck." she emphasized fully focusing her attention on her husband. "DON'T GIVE UP BABE!" yelled out the mother-to-be.

The answer Sarah gave left Dennis utterly dumbfounded. As he stands there silently questioning her decision to stop him, Casey is checking on the status of his former nerdy partners currently in a very precarious position.

"Tap old man!" hollered Balor expressing a confident smile.

"What do you say Bartowski?" Casey can see Chuck slowly fading but he can tell there is still some fight in him too.

"_I'm…not…old!"_ he struggled to say as his eyes close.

A smirk is expressed on the experienced snipers lips knowing Chuck is a fighter through and through. In his mind, if there is a way to escape he'll somehow find a way even if it kills him. His focus on his former Team Chuck partner is inevitably averted to his determined trainee.

"Give up! Save yourself the trouble!" he yelled out. "I have _strength_, _speed,_ and most of all…" Balor wrenches back pulling down Chuck's head even more to have him fade out. "…I have stamina." he proudly stated.

Chuck is silent and is seemingly motionless clutched in the triangle choke hold slapped tightly on by Balor. His free right arm lying flat on the blue wrestling mat. The sight of his motionless and prone body without any sign of life or sound to him for that matter causes the whole room to suddenly fall silent. The crowd whispers among themselves not wanting to process what is happening right now to a known Legend in the C.I.A. However, everyone suddenly hears a muffled sound coming from the same man who is supposedly knocked out.

"_You…you may have strength."_ he struggled to breathe out_. "You may have the speed._ _Stamina too."_ The tone in Chuck's voice becomes more stronger despite struggling to breathe. _"I got something far greater."_

Balor expresses a hearty and amused chuckle knowing Chuck delaying the inevitable. "What?"

In that moment, Balor suddenly feels Chuck's head trembling and when he does he keenly notices the head of the man he outright challenged forcefully lift up. Once they do, the CEO of Whiz Kid Systems, Inc. locks eyes with the career trainee's. The ere absolute confidence shown within Balor's eyes are soon replaced with uncertainty as his eyes completely widen with disbelief.

"Heart." he stated gritting his teeth.

As for the crowd mainly Sarah and Dennis, they stand there watching Chuck's seemingly prone and lifeless body spring to life in a jerky fashion as if he's being electrocuted. They all watch as he's first on his right knee then after a brief moment on his left. Afterwards, he plants his right foot firmly on the blue wrestling matt then does the same with his left foot. It's at that point, the man who was counted out by a trainee of the C.I.A. swings his right arm around and reaches down locking his right hand with his left hand.

In absolute amazement, everybody watches in utter disbelief as Chuck tries to lift the young man into the air. Unfortunately, his attempt fails causing the very concerned Balor to smirk in response. Yet, that smirk would soon fade as a low but clearly audible growl is being sounded off by Chuck as he uses every bit of reserve strength to slowly lift him up off the ground. For Casey, he's seen everything under the sun but when it comes to this unbelievable sight he can only express two words.

"_Holy Shit." _he muttered under his breath.

As for Sarah, she's bouncing up and down screaming like a pregnant mad woman would along with everyone else in the room including Assistant Director of Operations William Dennis. The impossible is becoming possible. The former nerd herd leader has Balor nearly above his head when he suddenly lets out a warrior type scream causing the trainee to express something that he's never displayed during his time here at The Farm…FEAR.

In a seemingly slow motion moment, Chuck jerks back lifting up Balor with every ounce of strength he has left then uses all his forward momentum to drive him down hard to the blue wrestling mat. The impact of the slam causes the career to be instantly knocked out while an adrenaline filled father-to-be rises up inevitably stumbling sideways. Thankfully, Casey is there to catch him before he falls. While holding up Chuck, he takes a moment to check on Balor.

"He's out!" he announced shaking his head. The N.S.A. Agent reaches down then raises Chuck's left arm. "Last man standing."

By this time, the crowd have lost their minds. The people who bet that Chuck would lose lost their money while people who bet he would win all long won theirs. As for Sarah, she's by her husband's side proud as can be at his herculean effort to the point where she is considerably turned on.

"I'm so proud of you!" smiled the blonde beauty hugging him.

A hazy, groggy, and sweaty Chuck smiles back as he peers down at his wife. "Did I win?"

Sarah doesn't get a chance to answer as her husband is suddenly lifted up by two of the male career trainee recruits one of them being Moxley. The victor is paraded around the training the facility with the crowd chanting Chuck's name and at that particular moment the former nerd herd leader is lucid enough to turn back to his wife yelling out to her suddenly realizing he came out on top.

"Yo Sarah! I did it!" he yelled out raising both arms.

XXX

"I knew you had it in you Bartowski." grunted Casey.

After the impromptu match, the crowd was dispersed leaving the area of the training facility where the match took placed completely empty. Only Sarah, Casey, Chuck, and the Assistant Director would be the only ones in there leaving them to privately talk with each other. Plus, it gives Chuck the opportunity to gather his bearings and take in some oxygen from the oxygen tank provided by the director.

"There was never any doubt partner." smiled Sarah beaming with joy. She is sitting on a bench next to her husband while Casey and Dennis standing in front of them.

Chuck can only nod at the moment as he's breathing in some much needed oxygen. As for Dennis, he continues to shake his head in awe.

"I for one thought that you were done for. I guess I was wrong." he said shrugging his shoulders.

"That's the thing Director…" Sarah stands up gently placing her right hand on her husband's left shoulder. "…never underestimate Chuck. Just when you think you have him down, he'll get back up and surprise you."

"He surprised me indeed." Dennis nodded.

It's that point, Chuck says something muffled while he has the oxygen mask over his mouth causing Casey to respond.

"Lower the mask moron."

The youngest Bartowski sibling does just that and then repeats what he tried to previously say. "How is Balor doing?"

"He's a big boy. Bit off a bit more than he could chew when he challenged you." answered Casey.

"Chuck humbled him. Goes to show you _never_ challenge _my_ husband."

"Actually…" Dennis chimed in. "…it was Agent Casey who challenged Balor on Chuck's behalf." the Assistant Director of Operations pointed out.

In response, Sarah quirks her right brow towards the best partner she has ever had. "I _know_."

"What?" Casey responded with a tone of innocence on his part.

"All right…" Chuck sets aside the oxygen mask and slowly pushes himself up to his feet with a little help from Sarah. "…this was fun." he sarcastically remarked. "I wasn't planning on being challenged today or sweating for that matter. I need a shower, food, and possibly a nap."

"Casey, dinner tonight?" inquired Sarah.

"Sure. Saigon Pagoda? I'll text you the address."

Sarah nods. "Fine with us. It will be awesome to see Jayne."

"Yeah, she's probably in town shopping somewhere." replied Casey.

Chuck's attention is averted to Dennis. "Care to join us?"

The offer is genuine much to Sarah's chagrin who hopes he doesn't take it up in joining them for dinner. Thankfully, she gets her wish granted.

"I would like to Mrs. Bartowski…" answered Dennis. "…but I have a meeting at Langely that I must attend. Rain check?"

"Sorry, you can't make it." responded Sarah. She reaches down intertwines her right hand with her husband's left.

In that instance, Dennis' assistant approaches and whispers in his hear. Afterwards, he nods then returns his attention back to the happily married couple. "I must take my leave. Hopefully, you'll return tomorrow and I _promise_ today's events will not happen again."

"That's no fun." grunted Casey.

Once Dennis and his assistant walk off, the former team members are left alone in the training facility. It's Chuck who continues the conversation.

"Did you really have to put me on the spot like that?"

"You have some explaining to do." Sarah sternly said quirking her right brow.

Casey just stares at the married couple then walks past then off towards the front entrance. This doesn't deter the two of them one bit as they follow suit behind the burly NSA Agent who could very well may have had a few career trainees disappear.

XXX

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTE: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS SO FAR. SORRY FOR THE DELAY. WORK STUFF. PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY!<strong>_


	3. An Ordinary Man

_Chuck vs. The New Recruits_

_Here's a new story for you folks. So what are the consequences for Trent Balor after failing at his attempt in taking down a legend? Is he now a friend or foe to Chuck and Sarah? Who is Trent Balor? It's all thanks to Casey. Who wins? Place your bets peeps! Anyways, I think you'll enjoy it. Enjoy the read peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

**An Ordinary Man**

XXX

Trent Balor did not get the end result he wanted as he sits at the end of an examination table in The Farm's infirmary. It's an infirmary that could most definitely tell stories concerning the number of career trainees who have found themselves guest due to injuries sustained during training exercises. In any case, a doctor sits on a rolling stool in front of the defeated career trainee shining a pen light into his eyes in order to a clear and precise exam.

For it does an exam on his head knowing full well that the eager young man who wanted to prove himself against a known legend in the C.I.A. got completely knocked out. He was overconfident plain and simple. It's that particular thought in which repeats over and over in his mind as the aforementioned doctor ask him to follow his finger first to the left then to the right. As much as Balor is visibly antsy wanting to get the hell out of there, the good doctor wants to make sure he won't be suffering any side effects like dizzy spells or blackouts.

"Well son…" he said rolling a few inches back on the stool. The middle aged physician places the pen light back into his shirt pock with a couple of pens along with his laminated authorized id placed in front for clear identification. "…it doesn't seem you suffered any major head injuries." The doctor added shaking his head.

"_Are you sure doc? It could liven up his personality a bit."_

The doctor turns to see his favorite patient standing in his doorway who has been standing quietly there for quite some time. A face he knows quite well during his time at The Farm. Dean Moxley. A man standing at around 5'10, brown eyes, dark somewhat scraggly looking hair, and still wearing his workout gear. He suffered quite a few injuries and the cause was mere carelessness on his part. A dislocated shoulder, twisted ankle, along with the occasional bumps, bruises, as well as scrapes that would cause any other career trainee to leave but not him. Moxely worked through the pain so much so he survived to be the last 15 in Casey's boot camp.

"Mr. Moxley…" stated the doctor quirking his right brow. "…what brings you here? Another injury I'm assuming?" he inquired standing up quickly assessing him up and down.

Moxley waves his right hand towards the doctor. "Not this time. I'm just checking up on my buddy Balor after I helped him over here. I went to go take a leak." he said motioning behind him.

"Didn't really need to know that." the doctor muttered under his breath shaking his head.

It's the word "buddy" that causes Balor to give a laser like stare towards the man now joining the two men inside. "We're _not _buddies." he firmly stated.

Instantly, Moxley senses the growing hostility emanating from his fellow career trained leading to quickly throw both hands in front of him. "Whoa big buy." He backs up inevitably leaning against the nearest wall with his back pressed against the window. Afterwards, he crosses arms and continues on.

"You've made that _perfectly_ clear _several_ times." he responded shaking his head. "Come on man, the loner persona is getting old. One week left here and you haven't participated in any of the poker games I've set up. Live a little. Why so serious?" Moxley added raising his shoulders as he stares directly at Balor. "I know Moore, Clayton, and Hansen would be love to see that ugly mug of yours sitting across from them."

"If you want to be _THE _best…"

Moxley immediately chimes in cutting Balor off in mid sentence. "Yeah, yeah…" Balor's fellow career trainee shakes his head. He then reaches up in order to run the back of his neck with his right hand. "…you have to _BEAT_ the best. You're going by the Nature Boy Ric Flair mentality. I get it. I'll go get you a championship belt to place around your waist."

"NO!" Balor rises up to his feet. He locks eyes with Moxley staring at him with absolute intensity. So intense that it becomes uncomfortably awkward for the doctor standing in between the two men. "Bartowski was _my _shot to prove myself. I had a golden opportunity. I was _this_ close." he said lifting his right hand showing the small space between his thumb and finger.

As Balor and Moxley are at a visually locked standoff with the doctor unfortunately in the middle, he would be thankfully saved by a presence walking in through the examining room door.

"_Gentlemen_…" the man announced firmly. "I _hope_ I'm not interrupting anything."

"No sir!" the two career trainees instantly answered standing at attention.

"Assistant Director." nodded the doctor.

"Doctor." Dennis glances at both men but directs his attention at Balor. "What's the verdict?"

"He's clear to return for further training." The doctor's attention averts from Dennis to Balor. "If any symptoms occur like dizzy spells or sudden blackouts come see me immediately. _Doctor's_ orders."

In response, Balor simply nods his head. This leads to the doctor making his exit from the room leaving Dennis, Balor, and Moxely in the room. The sudden deafening and not to mention awkward silence causes Moxley to speak up.

Moxley claps his hands together. "So…"

"Leave." Dennis bellowed without even looking in Moxley's direction.

"Leaving." Moxely disappears out of sight leaving the Assistant Director of Operations and the eager trainee alone together.

Dennis stands there for a moment staring at Balor. A mixture of embarrassment, disappointment and disbelief with a hint of anger mixed in is clearly expressed all over his face. He paces back and forth in front of the career trainee who as he heard it wanted to prove himself. After a few moments of pacing back and forth, he stops in front of him looking Balor straight in the eyes.

"What would have happened if you beat him?" There is a brief silence shared between the two. He then continues on. "You can speak freely."

"I would be known as the guy who took down a legend." answered Balor in a more relaxed standing position.

"Son…" Dennis' body language suddenly became more aggressive as he stepped forward mere inches away from Balor's face. "…it's _not _your place to make a _name_ for yourself by taking down a former agent, especially the likes of Chuck Bartowski. To be the big man on campus as they say."

"I just thought…"

"_You_ thought. You _thought._" he retorted stepping back controlling his anger towards Balor. "It's _not_ your job to_ think_. _We_ tell_ you_ what to think here at The Farm." The assistant director of operations takes a moment to calm himself down then continues on. "Mr. and Mrs. Bartowski are_ my _guests for the remaining week of training. They _will_ be treated _as_ such and there will be _no further_ attempts in proving that _any_ trainee has the skills to take down who in your eyes deem as a legend. _Do I make myself clear_?" Dennis emphasized angrily gritting his teeth.

"Crystal."

"Know this…" he said walking inevitably stopping at the doorway. He turns looking over his left shoulder towards Balor. "…I have the power and authority to kick you out or fail you as I see fit. I know Colonel Casey speaks very highly of you so from this point on stay focused on the training at hand shall we. For _your_ own good of course."

"_Yes_ sir." nodded Balor.

Afterwards, he intently watches the assistant director walk out of the room inevitably approaching his assistant waiting for him. The two would disappear out of sight leaving the humbled career trainee alone in the room. While standing there, he suddenly lowers himself sitting on the edge of the examination table letting all that was said to him by the ASO sink in.

XXX

The water pours down from the showerhead hitting Chuck's face in the shower located within the rented hotel suite he and his wife share. While standing there, the refreshing liquid streams down the side of his face leading him to lower his head. Afterwards, he leans forward placing both hands against the tile shower wall of the shower. In doing so, he can feel the needle-like impact of the water hitting the back of his neck as it flows down his back. The sensation of the steamy water gives him a sense of relief after the impromptu fight he had earlier today with an eager career trainee name Trent Balor. For him, the water currently embracing him with such soothing pleasure is washing off the sweaty perspiration that he didn't intend on working up.

_Thanks Casey_. A faint smile appears on his lips knowing his hulking former teammate is known for being a ballbuster, especially when it comes to him. Of course, he's gotten used to it by now and truth be told it keeps him on his toes. As Chuck continues to be ravaged by the euphoric liquid showering down upon him relishing every drop on his skin as if he's standing under an everlasting waterfall. A waterfall that he knows will continue to fall unless he uses the power of his own hands to simply make it stop. Yet, he doesn't because it's absolutely therapeutic after what his whole body has been through.

A body that he knows will feel it once things settle down. It's at that point he wonders if this is how Ben Affleck's character Matt Murdock/Daredevil felt after a hellacious battle minus taking out his own tooth while showering. In any case, he pushes himself back standing straight up. Upon doing so, he reaches up raking both hands through his wet hair that's was once a mixture of not only his sweat, but possibly Balor's as well.

As he spits out remnants of shower water from his mouth down on to the tub floor, he reflects back on everything leading up to the match that he was practically forced into by his former neighbor. To him, he very surprised and not to mention flattered that his name along with the word legend are even spoken in the same sentence.

In his mind, the mere fact that those young kids training to be spies themselves consider he and Sarah celebrities in the spy world can certainly be an ego booster. The thought of the adoring fanfare, admiration, and adulation for a guy who used to work the nerd herd desk at Buy More for $11 an hr is awesomely mind blowing he thinks to himself.

Chuck can't help but express a soft chuckle at the way the trainees reacted when their own instructor who has a sordid reputation of his own suddenly gets overshadowed by two people who weren't looking to be put in the limelight, so to speak. They were there to support a friend and former teammate. For once, he's in the limelight. Unfortunately, as situations go they can turn very quickly evident by the large gathering that occurred seemingly out of nowhere.

Granted, he was thoroughly focused on not getting his ass kicked but the noisy atmosphere was absolute palpable as if it was the main event at a UFC fight or something. Yet, he knows one thing for sure and the head butt to the chin nearly cost him the fight. It's that particular thought in which the youngest Bartowski sibling to reach up with his right hand in order to rub and massage the said body part in question. It all went down hill from there as he places left on his stomach where he was repeatedly kneed at.

In that instance, he takes a moment to stretch causing him to grimace in pain a bit due to how hard of impact Balor kneed him in the stomach. For him, instinct took over and he ended up for a ground attack. Unfortunately, he would find himself locked in a triangle choke hold. To the former nerd herd leader, he doesn't remember much after that and from what Sarah told him she was slightly worried that he wouldn't be able to escape from the hold. A hold that she had complete faith in him he would certainly counter in some way to win whereby his legend status wouldn't be tainted.

_Legend. _In no way does he considers himself a legend. Far from it he thinks to himself. _I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Sometimes I was at the right place at the wrong time. Either way you look at it, those places led me to become the man I am today. Legend status or not. I am an ordinary man who is capable of doing extraordinary things. The Intersect helps bring that out in me along with a beautiful wife who encourages me every step of the way. Plain and simple. _His thoughts concerning the matter abruptly end when he thinks he hears something.

Chuck reaches over pulling the shower curtain to the right inevitably sticking his head out. "Did you say something babe?" he called out.

"I _said_…" she answered. The blonde beauty hollers out to her husband from somewhere within their hotel suite. "…hurry up and finish before you use up all the hot water. I need to get in there too you know." repeated Sarah.

In response, Chuck quirks his right brow. "You didn't even work up a sweat?"

The father-to-be waits as he continues to stick his head out cocking his head to the right listening for a response. Instead, he sees his wife appear at the doorway wearing a hotel bathroom with a white wash cloth over her right shoulder. "Hey…" she retorted pointing at him. "…cheering and rooting you on at 8 and half months pregnant is a work out in my book." she amusingly replied. "You're welcome by the way." smiled the happily married woman.

"Thanks baby." smiled back the father-to-be. "You've always had my back."

Sarah nodded. "Never forget that."

The couple share a loving gaze towards one another leading to Chuck to break the silence between the two of them.

"You know, there's room in here for two you know." he responded back doing the Bartowski eyebrow dance towards his wife. A mischievous smile is expressed on his lips as Sarah stands at the bathroom doorway to the shower. Unfortunately, the answer he's given isn't the one he wants as a white wash cloth lands on his had inevitable falling to where it covers his face. Undaunted, he continues on. _"So, is that a yes?"_

XXX

"All right boys…" stated Moxley. He is holding 1 playing card in his right hand. "…and lady." he added acknowledge the only female sitting to his right at the poker table. Afterwards, he glances at the two males sitting across and to the left of him. "Who's going to fold? His attention averts to the female sitting to his right. "You feeling the pressure Moore?" he smugly stated with a smirk.

After hastily leaving the infirmary at the behest of Assistant Director of Operations William Dennis, Dean Moxely would eventually find himself later in the evening at the The Farm recreation room playing a card game with 3 of his fellow career trainees. Career trainees who he considered friends who he trained side by side with even though their individually competing against each other for the possibility of being a NOC agent. Of course, they always left a seat open for the one person that Moxley consistently invited but never showed up…Balor.

"Shut up Mox." replied Moore. She briefly glances at the remaining card in her left hand then peers down at the table at the poker chips piled up in front of her. In that momentary silence, she reaches down picking up 2 $50 chips the tosses into the rather large pile built up over time. "I'm calling your bluff." she grinned narrowing her eyes at the man to her left.

Tricia Moore. She's an Asian beauty standing approximately 5'6 with dark shoulder length hair. A mixture of Korean and Japanese. She has piercing blue eyes and supple lips that would be an absolute distraction for any man. It's part of her skill set that also includes having the ability to go toe to toe with people who underestimate her simply because of her size. So it's fitting that she was chosen to take part and inevitably survive Casey's basic training so far.

"How about you Hansen?" wondered Moore. She quirks her right brow to the man sitting directly across from her.

Hansen studies the 3 cards he has in both hands. After a few moments of silence glancing back and forth at his poker pals, he gives his response.

"I'm out." he said shaking his head. Hansen drops the cards on the table briefly waving his right hand in the air. "Too rich for my blood." added the fellow career trainee. He reaches over with his right hand grabbing the glass of beer inevitably taking a sip.

Curtis Hansen. A physically fit man with Tom Brady type facial attributes minus the supermodel wife. He stands around 5'9 sporting a goatee. He has slight hint of southern accent something of which his fellow career trainees not only have noticed but have tried to figure out what State he's from. As of now, they haven't been able to get it right much to their chagrin.

"As you should." arrogantly retorted Moxley. In response, Hansen simply gives his poker antagonist the bird to show him how much he's enjoying his company. Afterwards, he speaks up. "Listen Hansen, since we've all had a tough time distinguishing where you're from…" he stated keeping a watchful eye on the 2 players left at the table. "…what did you do before you got hand-picked? I already said I was bartending paying my way through grad school. Moore…" Moxley turns his head giving her a nod. "…she said she's a cop from San Diego right?"

Moore simple nods acknowledging her past profession. It's then that Moxely turns to the man sitting to his left. "And Clayton here, well he's our resident computer nerd."

"I'm not a computer nerd. I'm a freelance software and program analyst."

Victor Clayton. He's an African American male who on the outside resembles Steve Urkel somewhat but is anything but. A man who stands at least 5'8, bald, and sporting black wire rim glasses. Though he doesn't look or act like for that matter a man who would be best suited for being a NOC agent, his other assets would be most definitely be best suited elsewhere.

"Yeah, like I said…" responded Moxley. "…computer nerd." chuckled the man who believes he has a lucky hand.

Clayton is about to say something when Hansen speaks up. "Well, before this I was about to go full time into the family business." he answered.

All three individuals fall silent at the poker table. They look at each other then towards Clayton. "You're not in the mob are you?" inquired Moxley.

"Or part of a league of deadly assassins working for the Illuminati?" Moore questioned.

"Seriously?" remarked Hansen quirking his brow at the three. Instantly, he shakes his head. "No, it's nothing like that. I'm third generation and…"

"Yeah, sounds boring." Moxley chimed in expressing a disinterested yawn. He instantly refocuses his attention back to the game. "So, Clayton are you still in this?"

The man who doesn't see himself as a computer nerd weighs his options as he glances at the cards in his hands then starts at the two people left in the poker game. A few moments of silence later he sets the cards down on the table and then shakes his head. "I fold."

A sly smirk is expressed on Moxley's lips as he turns his attention towards Moore. "Well well, it's just you and me Mulan."

Moore expresses a mixture of annoyed agitation on her face after hearing the name of a seemingly beloved Disney character. "You _know_ I hate when you call _me_ that."

"I know." he amusingly chided back expressing a faint chuck. "It _so _gets under your skin." Moxley added shooting a quick wink towards her.

The moment between the two would subsequently be interrupted by Clayton with a pertinent question on his mind. "Mox, so I take it you saw Balor?"

"I did." Moxley answered without even looking at Clayton. His focus is locked on Moore as he leans forward placing his elbows on the table.

"What was he even thinking calling out a legend like Chuck Bartowski. In front of his wife no less. The Farm's standard bearer Sarah Walker." wondered Hansen. "Douchebag move if there ever was one in my book."

"Yup. Dennis even thought so too."

Instantly, Moore's eyes widen. "Whoa whoa. Dennis got on Balor for calling out Bartowski? What was his punishment? Did he yell at him?" she quickly asked.

Moxley leans back making sure to cover his cards from prying eyes. "Calm down Mu…" He instantly corrects himself knowing he doesn't want to get beat up again by her. He learned his lesson already the first time. "…Moore. I was told to leave but I'm guessing he got chewed out by the man." he responded shrugging his shoulder.

"One thing is for sure. Balor is on a tight leash from now on now that he tried and failed in taking down the great Chuck Bartowski. I got _his_ autograph you know. Plus he shook _my_ hand." happily stated Moore briefly glancing at her right hand. _Never washing it again._

"He shook my hand too." nodded Clayton. "His wife..." he added raising both eyebrows. "…a legend herself in her own right."

"You ain't kidding. Very beautiful in person…" Hansen stated expressing a smile. "…and deadly." he added.

The memorable moment between the 3 career trainees would abruptly end by the sound of Moxley's voice. "Yeah, Bartowski is a lucky bastard. We all are in agreement. If you three ladies are finished being fangirls…" The man who is referred to by his friends as Mox, glances at the two men then focuses his complete attention to Moore. "…I've got a pot to win. I see your bet and I raise you." he said inevitably mumbling the song The Gambler by Kenny Rogers.

Moore studies Moxley's eyes carefully as to whether he's bluffing or not. She stares intently into his eyes mainly the man's pupils to check if they are dilated in order to know if he's telling the truth in regards of having a hot card on him that could very well beat hers. The female career trainee listens carefully to his breathing as they were taught earlier in their training. After a few seconds, she gives her response with a bit of a grin on her face. "I fold."

"Winner winner chicken dinner folks." Moxley loudly announced slamming the card he has on the table in front of him. He raises both arms in victory then reaches over pulling the winnings towards him much to the dismay of the two men at the table. "Better luck next time Moore." he stated with arrogant confidence in his smirk knowing full well he was completely bullshitting every step of the way.

XXX

"This place has the best crabs in the world. You won't regret what you two ordered." Jayne said. The raven haired beauty and not to mention girlfriend to John Casey sits just off the right of her blonde haired friend Sarah Walker.

"Sounds awesome." Chuck nodded sitting across from his wife. His burly teammate sitting just off to his left. "We hardly dress up to get out anymore." he added shrugging his shoulders.

"Just tired with this bundle of joy…" the blonde beauty and mother-to-be gently rubs her stomach. "…thank God for delivery though." chimed in Sarah expressing a soft smile towards her husband. "Fortunately, we have a good reason to have a night out. Isn't that right partner?"

Casey smirks in response. "How is everything back home?"

"Alex and Morgan are still together if that's what you're wondering big guy." Chuck said.

"Unfortunately." grunted the military vet shaking his head.

A brief chuckle is expressed amongst the threesome at the table concerning Casey's plight concerning Morgan being his future son-in-law. His thoughts concerning the matter abruptly end by the sound of Jayne's voice.

"While he's at The Farm instructing the students, I've been able to do a bit of shopping and go to the gun range in town."

"I do love the intoxicating smell of gunpowder on her." Casey responded with a smile towards his lady love.

The Bartowski's notice the special moment shared between the seemingly unorthodox couple who in their minds surprisingly make it work in an odd way. In Chuck's mind, it's like Jayne is Beauty aka Belle and she's been able to somehow tame the Beast that is one John Casey. A match made in heaven he thinks to himself. His thought are inevitably averted to far more pressing matters regarding the students themselves.

"So, out of the 15 trainees who do you have your eye on?" he wondered with absolutely curiosity.

"Balor. Soldier as I ever saw one. Loner type."

"Of course." nodded Sarah. "Taken him under your wing have you?" she added quirking her right brow towards him. "Your mini-me."

Instantly Jayne chimes in. "Trent Balor? He can't stop talking about him."

"Jealous?" grunted Casey expressing a sly smirk.

"Of him? No." Jayne shakes her head. "There is no competition when it comes to me…" The co-owner of J & J Bonsai Emporium glances at the happily married couple then turns to face Casey. "…and _he _knows it." she firmly stated flashing a smile towards her boyfriend.

The trained sniper simple expresses a grunt in response leaving the two of them to stare at each other in a seductive sort of way. It's this point, Chuck takes the initiative to keep the conversation going before silverware, plates, and tables are smashed because of the sexual tension erupting between Casey and Jayne.

"_Other_ than Balor, who else catches your eye big guy?" inquired the lanky business owner.

Casey is momentary silent then forces himself to turn his attention to Chuck. "I've got 4 trainees who have potential. Tricia Moore, Curtis Hansen, Victor Clayton, and Dean Moxley. Individually, they show exemplary skills and not to mention have the physically, as well as mental capability to be a full-fledged spy. One of them could be deemed a NOC."

"I think I met and talked with Moore. Asian women and asked if I defused a bomb with a porn virus?"

"That's her." Casey replied. "Don't judge her small stature and beauty. She'll fool you into a false sense of security and that's when she'll strike. She's a cop from San Diego so she's a spitfire tightly wrapped in a small package. It sort of sound like someone we know." he added staring at the best partner he ever had.

"Funny." retorted Sarah shaking her head. "So what about Moxley and Clayton?"

"Dean Moxley is quintessential rebel type. He likes to talk a big game but has the chops to back it up. The kid has a tendency to be injury prone but I'll tell you one thing he has the heart. Possible leadership material if honed just right." Casey explained. He continues on. "As for Clayton, he graduated the top of his class at MIT and majored in nonlinear cryptography. The kid scored close to perfect on his graduate psyche profile tests. No doubt C.I.A. analyst material. The scary mirror image of Bartowski."

"Really?" said Chuck arching his right brow.

"I wouldn't go that far babe. The scary part would be if Moore and Clayton were…" Jayne falls silent briefly then continues on. "…are they?"

Chuck and Sarah are transfixed on Casey as they await his answer. "No. Moxley and Moore are though. They_ think_ I don't know but I do."

"What about Hansen?" inquired Sarah. "Anything noteworthy about him?"

"He's cookie cutter. Charleston, South Carolina born. He has the whole pro quarterback look to him and the physique to match. There is one interesting thing."

"And that is?" questioned Jayne.

"In his file, it said he was about to head full time into the family business. It involved…"

Casey doesn't finish his sentence when Chuck notices something very important making an abrupt announcement. "Food's here." he happily stated.

As the waiter and waitress hand out of the entrees to the foursome, Sarah speaks up with a smile on her face. "It smells delicious and we're starving." she stated taking a big whiff of the head. Afterwards she peers down at her stomach knowing full well baby Bartowski will be eating good tonight.

After taking a bit of delicious crab and savoring it, Casey mentions one more thing before he focuses on devouring his meal. "Anyways, tomorrow we're focusing on teamwork. I'll see if they'll be able to work together under extreme high pressure situation."

"_Can't wait."_ mumbled Chuck with food in his mouth. Afterwards, all 3 individuals including the former nerd herd leader enjoy the great food and even greater company giving each of them the opportunity to catch up.

XXX

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOTE: SORRY FOR THE DELAY. I HOPE TO HAVE CHAPTER FOR SOON. THANKS FOR READING! WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW!<em>**


	4. The Complex

_Chuck vs. The New Recruits_

_Here's a new story for you folks. So what's in store next for the new recruits? According to Casey it's teamwork. Will Balor continue to become a problem? Read and find out. Anyways, I think you'll enjoy it. Enjoy the read peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

**The Complex**

XXX

The following Tuesday morning all 15 remaining career trainees assembled at what is known as The Complex. It's located in Fairfax County, Virginia away from The Farm and it's where one of the live simulated training exercises involving potential agents happen. On this day, the rather curious and not to mention pensive group of individuals are seated at tables within a conference type room with a white screen on the wall in front of them. Each one dressed in dark jump suits with velcro pockets, boots on their feet, and safety glasses that were provided for them as they took their seat.

For all of them, they knew something big is up but what it is exactly they didn't have a clue. They would soon enough find out. In front of the wall standing before them are none other than their instructor John Casey, Assistant Director of Operations William Dennis, his assistant, and last but not least The Bartowskis as special guests.

"All right…" grunted the burly NSA Agent. Casey paces back and forth with his arms crossed. Eyes furrowed and eyes intently staring at every student in attempts of intimidating each one of them, which is working. "…welcome to The Kill House. This is where we separate the men from the boys as they say. Today, you'll take part in a TRP exercise. You'll be divided into three 5 person teams. Any questions?"

Instantly, a slew of hands shoot upwards causing Casey to express visible annoyance on his face. He continues to pace back and forth in front of his career trainees and without even looking calls out a name.

"Moore."

"What's a TRP sir?"

In that instance, Casey stops, turns, and faces the seemingly tiny but albeit deceptively deadly woman of Asian descent giving her the answer to his question. "TRP. Tactical Role Play. This particular exercise will require a tremendous amount of teamwork. You must rely on someone other than yourself if you're going to successfully complete the mission at hand."

Once again, hands shoot upward with more question as it regards to the particular word "mission." It's at that point, Casey chooses randomly among his 15 trainees. "Gabriel."

"Exactly what is the mission?"

"The mission is…" Casey along with Dennis, his assistant, and the happily married couple turn facing the white screen. The proud marine takes out a device from his pocket then presses the button inevitably showing an image on screen. "…to retrieve a USB drive with important information on it. It will be located in a makeshift office in the facility you will enter just outside of this room. Your job is to locate the USB drive and bring it back to me."

"Each team will be closely monitored in the next room…" he said pointing to a door with a rectangular mirror to the left of it. '…and will be evaluated on the execution of the mission itself." Dennis announced. "Unfortunately, the teams that wait to go next will not see what's going on in order to get a better advantage of the mission you're about to undertake."

It's at that point Moxley chimes in. "Sounds reasonable and easy enough." grinned the eager young man.

"That's a negative recruit." growled Casey shooting a death stare towards him.

The grin that appeared on Moxley's lips would slowly fade by the way his burly instructor said it. To him, something in his gut is telling he's got something in store for the teams no matter what team he is on he thinks to himself. His thoughts concerning the matter would be averted to another voice speaking up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the training you will take part in will test your skills in communication and how well you listen to each other. Plus, remember your training because as you know not everything is what it seems. The key here is to work together." explained Dennis. While standing there, the Assistant Director of Operation can clearly witness the wheels turning in the eyes of all 15 students. In his mind, he knows that this is a make or break week for them and it will prove who rightfully deserves to make it as an agent. "Oh, one more thing the Colonel and I forgot to mention."

"And this is?" wondered Clayton reaching up to adjust his glasses.

"You all won't be alone." firmly stated Casey standing in front of a room full of potential agents. His response causes murmuring commotion as he witnesses everyone turning to another trying to fathom what is about to go down. "To be more specific, there will be a group of highly skilled special ops within that facility trying to stop you."

In that moment, a control but subdued reaction erupts within the room with that bit of news. As this is going on, Chuck and Sarah are witnessing the career trainee's cages being rattled, so to speak. It leads Chuck to turn to his wife and mother of his child.

"I take it you went through this as well." he whispered to her.

"Sarah nodded. "I wasn't much of team player back then hence being deemed Langston's Wild Card. It was a different time, at least for me anyways. Fortunately, there were like minded trainees that I was teamed with and we were able to get the job done." the blonde beauty recalled reflecting back.

The happily married couple's attention would subsequently be returned to the booming voice of their former partner as he settles down the room in his own Casey-esque way. Through fear and intimidation.

"Each team will be provided with weapons and helmets. Safety first. Plus ear pieces to communicate with each other. In case you're wondering the ammunition being used by you, as well as special ops will be real bullets with paint filled tips that explode on impact. The rounds may not be real but the pain is."

"Well, that's good to know." responded Hansen shaking his head in disbelief. "It feels like a no-win situation." he softly muttered to himself.

"Level playing field as I see it." Balor stated sitting back in his chair sitting next to Hansen. An ere of confidence on his face knowing well this live training exercise is a way to possibly be a standout. "So what's the standard operating procedure?"

Casey answers his protégé's question. "Treat this as a life or death situation. Respond at full speed that includes kicks, punches, guns, etc. TRP's simulate hostile combatants people, so treat them as such." He pauses momentarily then continues on. "In other words, you are the good guys and they are the bad guys. Today, you're getting tossed into the deep end of the pool whether you like it or not." grunted the burly instructor.

Assistant Director of Operations William Dennis chimes in. "You will also be provided with an assortment of equipment to help assist you with your mission. Use them wisely and also know that on each of your vests there will be button cameras attached so that we will be able to monitor what is going on as it is happening live."

"Additional cameras are set up within the facility for our own private viewing as well." the Colonel chimed in.

"No pressure." hollered out Owens shaking his head in disbelief.

Casey ignores Owen's comment then continues on. "Any questions?"

Casey scans the room for any raised hands hoping there aren't any. To him, he's eager to witness who is able to make it out alive within the morbid playground that is the Kill House. As much enjoyment he's getting out of this, he retrains himself from expressing a pleasurable smile knowing his trainees are up against an insurmountable obstacle. It's at that point, the momentary lull within the room is interrupted by Dennis speaking up once again.

"Anyways, we would like to once again welcome our special guests to this particular training exercise. Truthfully, we don't normally allow civilians to sit and watch but since its alumni of your grand standing I'll make an expection." happily smiled Dennis. He glances at the career trainees for a brief moment then turns to the two esteemed guests to his left. "Mrs. Bartowski…" he said motioning over to her standing by her husband. "…would you like to give some words of encouragement to prepare them for what's ahead?"

Sarah simply shakes her head waving her hand essentially declining the offer. "No thank you. I think they're fully prepared."

"Okay. Chuck, how about you?" he inquired turning his attention to the guest speaker.

Chuck stands there for a brief moment as he glances at his wife then at Dennis. Afterwards he turns his attention towards the career trainees sitting at the tables. In his head, he can't help but feel like he's about to give the Freedom speech by William Wallace from the critically acclaimed movie Braveheart. All he needed was for him to be riding back and forth on a horse wearing blue facepaint, sport a Scottish accent, and wear a quilt. Unfortunately, that wasn't case so he had to make do with what he had as he steps forward giving Dennis a nod before doing so.

"Teamwork. I guess I know a lot about teamwork because I was once part of a team." Chuck glances over to his left towards Casey then over to his right towards his wife who expresses a soft smile towards him. Afterwards, he faces forward then continues on making sure to look each of them in the eyes knowing how unsure they may be feeling right now. "We were considered _THE_ best. The _reason_ why is because we _always_ had each other's back. Looked out for one another. We weren't just a team as we became more like a family. _Trusted_ each other. _That's _the key…_trust. _Ego and pride set aside. When the chips are down you fight _for_ instead of _against _each other. Unorthodox as _we_ were, we_ got_ results. Granted, 99.9% of the time we totally improvised. If I had to leave you _one_ thing to remember, things won't always go as planned so…" Chuck pauses for a minute noticing that every eye is on him listening intently. He takes a deep breath then continues on. "…break the rules and think outside the box." he added with a nod.

The former nerd her leader keenly avoids the arched eyebrow of the Assistant Director who apparently takes umbrage with what he said. Chuck knows full well The Farm teaches the opposite of what he said to them because of Team Chuck's track record with the rules. In any case, he slowly steps back inevitably standing by his wife once again. The momentary silence is broken by Dennis clapping his hands and addressing the trainees once again. As he does so, Sarah congratulates her husband.

"Very inspiring words honey." She proudly stated rubbing her husband's right arm.

"Awesome." he responded. "I was hoping for inspiring." Chuck added quickly leaning down to kiss his wife on top of her forward. Chuck and Sarah's attention would soon return to their attention former partner as they seem him step forward once again now holding a clipboard.

"Let's get this started. Here are the assigned teams…"

XXX

Chuck, Sarah, Casey, Dennis, and his assistant have had a front row seat, so to speak, for a better part of an hour. After leaving the 15 career trainees in the other room, they stepped through the door into a control room with a rather larger monitor and 2 computer techs seated at the helm. The happily married couple sat and watch as the first two teams were unfortunately unlucky in attaining the USB jump drive. However, according to their former teammate there were some positives taken from watching certain trainees as they were in the middle of the heat of battle. The 3rd and final team would be up next leading Chuck to speak up.

"It was like watching a live action RPG first person shooting game Doom." nodded Chuck leaning back in his chair. "Pretty awesome."

"Not for the kids in it babe. Trust me." Sarah retorted shaking her head. She reaches over to interlock her right hand with her husband's left.

Sarah's former partner grunts in agreement with her assessment then speaks up. "This isn't a video game Bartowski remember that. The training they're going through is to help keep them alive out there in the field. No room for error and even though you can start over or have extra lives in a video game…" Casey points behind him without even looking. "…they can't." he firmly added.

The lanky business owner takes into consideration what Casey said. It's at that point, Dennis chimes his own two cents into the mix. "Indeed Colonel. We take these simulations very seriously and take in everything into account." The ADO inevitably turns his attention from Chuck and Sarah to the monitors before him. "It's a go for Team 3."

"Yes sir." Dennis's assistant nodded. He makes his way towards the door to inform Team 3 they're up next. As he does, he passes the 2 way mirror where the previous 2 teams are seated splattered with paint on their jumpsuits.

XXX

A geared up and not to mention armed Team 3 head toward the front door of the kill house. The team consists of Balor, Clayton, Hansen, Moore, and last but not least Moxley. As they approach the front door, Moxley glances over at Moore.

"Nervous?'

"No." she said shaking her head as they walk side by side. After a few seconds she continues on. "Maybe a little…." Moore pauses then briefly glances at Moxley. "…okay a lot nervous."

Upon approaching the front door, Moxley takes a quick peak into the small window and sees what looks to him like a life sized cardboard target placed strategically in the first room. Afterwards, he turns to his fellow teammates in a type of huddle formation.

"All right…" Moxley stated kneeling down on his right knee. "…follow my lead and…"

Instantly Balor interjects. "Whoa whoa. Who made you team leader?" questioned the overly ambitions career trainee.

In that instance, a heated whispered argument ensues between the two. This gives Clayton the opportunity while the others are distracted before the button cams are turned on to utilize his cell phone. His thumbs are a flying as he is busy with whatever he's focused on, which is suddenly noticed evident by a voice causing his concentration to be broken.

"_Are you texting?" _

Clayton finishes what he's doing then peers up to the voice in question. "It's nothing Hansen. Focus on the mission."

Hansen quirks his right brow thinking it's a fine time for his own teammate to be texting. While Team 3 is raring to go, Casey is in the control giving the go ahead. "Turn on their button cams and it's a go."

"Yes Colonel." nodded the 2nd computer tech guy.

As for Team 3, they suddenly hear a voice on the speaker system.

"_Team 3. Your objective is to retrieve the USB Jump drive located within the facility. Your mission commences in 3…2…1."_

It's at that point, a buzzer sounds off signaling the team to enter. It doesn't take long for Moxley to reach for the door handle, clutches it tightly, and opens the door. As soon as he does though, Balor rushes in much to the chagrin of Moxley and the rest of his teammates. A mixture of angered annoyance comes over him, but restrains himself from uttering a loud curse word. Instead, he gives a quick head nod to his remaining teammates to quickly head in. They adhere to his signal heading in with the apparent team leader following suit as well.

Once they've all entered, they briefly huddle up except for Balor who is nowhere in sight. Moxley shakes his head in annoyed disappointment but refocuses his attention towards his teammates. "All right, split up and clear room by room."

The 3 remaining teammates acknowledge Moxley's orders and head off in different directions. As for Moxley, he slides into the nearest room namely the living room. As he readies his weapon for anything to possibly happen, one of the individuals observing the group from the relaxed comfort of observation room speaks up.

"Isolate Moxley's button cam." Dennis ordered.

Dennis' order is complied as the individual screens of all 5 of Team 3 suddenly focus on the team leader. The team leader in question cautiously creeps into the living room aiming his weapon forward anticipating a potential fire fight or hand to hand combat if it comes to it. As he enters deeper into the living room, a bad guy suddenly jumps out from behind the couch to his left and lunges forward for an attack. The two men are locked in a struggle but Moxley is able to knock him down and immediately dispenses him with shots to the chest neutralizing him. Afterwards, another bad guy appears several feet away from within opening of the dinner room area causing the career trainee to quickly react by spraying off several shots in a matter of seconds in that location.

Unfortunately, his intended target disappears out of sight leading him to duck for cover in case the bad guy decides to return the favor. He waits for a few moments then peeks his head out. It doesn't take long for Moxley to raise his weapon up once again and slowly steps out from his make shift cover. He then cautiously moves into the dining room area making sure to do a quick but detailed sweep. Once he assesses the coast is clear he moves right inevitably disappearing out sight. While he ventures on, Moore enters the kitchen from the elongated hallway. She carefully and cautiously enters in readying her weapon towards the other side of the smooth marble island that she is unable to see behind.

The San Diego cop glances at the cardboard bad guy straight ahead situated behind the smooth marble island then at the 2nd cardboard bad guy located to her left. It's situated at the open doorway leading to what seems to be the family room. As she makes her way towards the family room, a bad guys suddenly appears within the open doorway of the family room sweeping from right to left. Instantly, her instincts tell her to go after him causing her to move forward but she suddenly finds herself completely surprised by a bad guy jumping out from behind the smooth marble island. Unfortunately, there is no time on her part to shoot so it comes down to hand to hand combat.

Although, there is a substantial size difference, Moore holds her own until she gets knocked down to the kitchen floor on to her back. Thankfully, her instincts as a cop kick in leading her to quickly aim her weapon behind her as she sees another bad guy rushing in causing her to fire at him point blank in the chest. Once he is dispatched, she quickly rocks herself forward into a standing position, which all happens in one fell swoop. After taking a quick and much needed breath, she aims her weapon forward in case the bad guy who knocked her down returns but he disappeared out of sight. The determined career trainee forges on carefully moving forward into the family room but not before quickly looking behind her.

XXX

While Moore is in the family room, Clayton and Hansen make their way upstairs. As they do, the two hear sporadic gunfire downstairs. The both of them know the seriousness of the situation as they now find themselves emerging into the top stairway leading in to the hallway of the 2nd floor. What makes the situation even more tense than it already it is, are the lights in which they're doing a strobe light effect simulating some sort of rave type situation without the people of course. It not only complicating matters but it visually makes it considerably and extremely disorienting. Undaunted, Hansen signals Clayton he's going right whereas Clayton has no choice but to go left. As for Hansen, he too cautiously creeps down the hallway where there are 2 closed doors and 1 open door a few feet away. That opens door he comes to find out is a bathroom with the lights on.

Upon approach, he quickly scans inside taking immediate notice of the drawn shower curtain. He slowly approaches the shower, reaches for the curtain, and swipes it open all the while aiming his weapon straight forward. Nothing. Hansen quickly spins around and heads out of the bathroom. Afterwards, he takes a step to his right heading straight for the 2 closed doors, which he believes are bedrooms. At this point, he's experiencing a tremendous heightened state of awareness as his pulse is racing, heart is pumping, but his breathing is for the for the most part controlled as he approaches the two doors.

He glances at the two doors then makes the decision to open the door in front of him. He reaches down and as he is mere inches from putting his hand on the doorknob he hears a sound behind him causing him to spin around. At this point, his whole body tenses up causing him to clutch his weapon tightly with both hands as he moves cautiously and carefully forward back where started from. It's at this point, a bad guy suddenly emerges quietly from the same door he was about to open and grabs him from behind wrapping his arm around Hansen's neck whereby a struggle ensues. Shots aren't fired.

Instead, his instincts kick in leading him to give 3 hard left elbows shots to the bad guy's left rib area. Once doubled over in pain, Hansen fully releases his weapon and grabs with both hands the bad guy's head. He flips him forward over his left shoulder on to his back and in doing so Hansen quickly retrieves a knife provided to him by Dennis. A knife that is not sharp or deadly. The edges are soft and he uses it as if it were a deadly weapon using it to "slice open" the deadly threat's neck then "stabbing" him in the chest and stomach. Threat neutralized. Afterwards, he takes a quick breather then moves forward.

As for Clayton, he kicks open a door leading into a semi-lit hallway. Upon entering, he cautiously makes his way forward and as he does he notices a stairway to his right. He continues to move forward with his weapon at the ready and a flashlight attachment at the end lighting his way. The freelance software and program analyst makes a quick right u-turn and ascends up the stairs. While doing so, he once again hears the sound of muffled gunfire below him. A moment later, he continues making his way up the stairs and as he reaches the middle area from out of nowhere 2 bad guys appear behind him taking Clayton by complete surprise.

Fortunately, he is able to neutralize the first bad guy by spraying him with bullets but fails to get the second bad guy. They end up grappling with each other to where Clayton ends up getting flipped. He tumbles down the stairs and ends up slammed against his back on the wall. True, he's somewhat disoriented but it doesn't stop him from quickly aiming his weapon up the stairway where the 2nd bad guy disappears out of sight to the left. Undaunted, he pushes himself on to his feet gritting his teeth through the back pain he's feeling and ascends up the stair briefly turning back to check his 6 before making it to the top then turns left inevitably disappearing out of sight as well.

The only team member left is the one person who didn't waste any time and disputed the team leader role by going rogue…Balor. The overzealous and overly ambitious young man emerges into an open doorway and find himself in an office. Almost immediately, he spots the USB jump drive on top of the desk as soon as he steps into the room. He expresses an arrogant smirk on his lips as he makes his way around the desk and peers down at the mission objective. He's about to reach down for it when he suddenly hears a voice warning him not to do so.

"_Stop!"_

"Why?" Balor looks up to see Clayton standing several feet away then approaches the office desk with Hansen, Moore, and the final team member Moxley entering in last.

"This is why?" he said. Clayton takes out a small bottle of spray from his vest pocket then sprays the area surrounding it. Team 3 doesn't see anything out of the ordinary leading Clayton to respond. "Hey, just making sure there wasn't a laser grid protecting it." he added placing the spray back into his vest pocket.

"Way to use your head Clayton." stated Moxley patting his fellow teammate on the shoulder.

"Well…" Moore said glancing around. "…pick it up."

In that moment, Hansen chimed in. "Once he picks up that USB jump drive, the mission objective is over. Beer is on me." he grinned.

Upon hearing that, Mox expresses a smile on his lips. "What are we waiting for then?"

The team leader reaches down and picks up the USB driver with his left hand. When he does, they all expect to hear announcement over the speaker system saying the similuation is over. Instead, all 5 individuals hear nothing.

"What's going on?" wondered Balor.

"Did we win?" Clayton question with absolute bewilderment on his part.

Hansen shakes his head in disbelief. "I have no clue."

All of a sudden, the 5 career trainees aspiring to be full fledged agents hear a desperate albeit muffled cry from the door right behind them. It cause the group to immediately lock and load. Once they do, Moxley rears back and kicks open the door. As they storm into the room, Team 3 witnesses a woman being held hostage by a bad guy causing Moxley to scream out as a half circle formation is formed with Moxley and Balor near a window.

"Let the girl go!"

Once he says that, another bad appears standing in the doorway they just busted through. He open fires targeting and hitting Moore, Clayton, and Hansen in the back. Then the bad guy turns to his right targeting Moxley who suddenly find himself not only stripped of the USB jump drive, but is grabbed from behind and pulled backwards. Moxley has become Balor's human shield and gets hit in the process instantly neutralizing him. Speaking of Balor, he crashes through the 3rd floor window and tumbles out to where he rolls down the small ledge inevitably dropping to the second level with significant impact then crashes down into a dumpster situated next to the kill house.

The sound of the rather loud crash causes everyone to rush out of the conference room including Casey, Dennis, his assistant, and the Bartowski's. Casey stands there next to his former teammates looking in the direction of the dumpster where a cloud of dust is wafting above in the air presumably where Balor landed. He then peers up to the broken window where he crashed through to see his protégé's teammates in absolute stunned disbelief at what just occurred. The complex is dead silent as Casey walks towards and subsequently approaches the dumpster.

Upon approach, he suddenly sees a hand reach up and grab the side of the dumpster. It doesn't take long for him to see Balor pulling himself up. Battered, bruised, and a bit bloodied with a smirk on his face. Casey stands there as his protégé reaches up with his other hand presenting his instructor with USB jump driver.

"Mission objective…" he struggled out to say. "…complete sir." Balor added handing the USB driver to his instructor. Afterwards, he climbs over and out of the dumpster inevitably dropping to the ground. He leans back against the dumpster wiping away a mixture of debris and blood from his face. Once he does, he slowly slides down and takes a seat continuing to express the arrogant smile of accomplishment.

Casey stands there completely dumbfounded at what just happened. The burly NSA agent peers up once again at the broken window where he sees a mixture of disbelief and anger on his teammates. He turns around to see that Dennis, Chuck, Sarah, and the remaining recruits are experiencing the same thing he is experiencing as well. Yet, as much as he pounded on the importance of teamwork he can't help but be absolutely impressed at what he just witnessed.

XXX

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOTE: HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW!<em>**


	5. No I In Team

_Chuck vs. The New Recruits_

_Here's a new story for you folks. How will Moxley and the rest of the team react with what Balor did? Will there be fallout? What are Sarah and Chuck's thoughts about it? Read and find out. Anyways, I think you'll enjoy it. Enjoy the read peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

**No I In Team**

XXX

"Have you ever as a former career trainee…" whispered Chuck leaning over to his wife. "…seen anything like _that_?" he added briefly glancing over at her.

For Chuck, watching with his own two eyes on the monitor Casey's protégé grabbing a fellow teammate and using him as a human should is absolutely astounding sight to behold. However, to witness him crashing through the window and not get seriously hurt after tumbling down a 3 level training facility in order to complete a mission objective is just plan nuts he thinks to himself. In his mind, he needed confirmation from the one person who has gone through the training before and not to mention developed a sort of cult following among the female recruits.

Sarah is momentary silent as she watches the best damn partner she has ever had kneeling down beside Balor in order to check on him. _One hell of a fall. _It's at that point, she breaks her thought process and answers her husband.

"No I haven't babe. That's the first and _only _time I've ever seen a recruit do that." she stated shaking her head in disbelief.

Instantly Dennis chimes in. He is expressing a mixture of disappointment, embarrassment, and anger on his face as he takes a takes a step forward. "And it _will certainly _be the last Mrs. Bartowski. I'll see to that." he proclaimed glancing back with both hands placed at either side of his waist.

While Chuck is standing there next to his wife, he senses that his Braveheart speech may have been taken to heart, especially the part about thinking outside the box. As much as he commends the young man for listening to him, he doesn't want the Assistant Director of Operations to jump down his throat for doing something that he may have encouraged him to do. So, he takes it upon himself to cut him off at the pass, in a manner of speaking.

"Assistant Director, I wouldn't be too hasty when it comes to Balor." he said glancing in the career trainee's direction.

In that instance, a bewildered and not to mention astonished look appears on the man's face as he turns to face he and his wife Sarah. "Did _you_ just see what_ I_ saw? He _could_ have been killed by _his_ foolish actions." he emphatically states motioning towards the broken window.

Chuck doesn't have a response right away. At the moment, he doesn't know what to say. However, Sarah always has her husband's back and she interjects herself into the conversation between the two men.

"Listen…" the mother-to-be said stepping forward. "…we're all a little worked up with everything that's happened. Balor accomplished the mission and though it was unorthodox…" Sarah pauses briefly turning her attention to instructor and protégé talking to each other. "…it seems Casey doesn't have a problem with it. Why not let it slide…" In that moment, the former C.I.A. utilizes a tactic that has overpowered countless men including her husband. She flashes a smile towards Dennis. "…just this once." she added reaching over giving a soft touch on his left hand.

The former nerd herd leader witnesses the entire interaction while standing a step away from his wife and Dennis. He can't help but express a faint smile knowing Sarah still has what it takes as a spy despite being 8 and half months pregnant. Imagine what she could do if she wasn't pregnant and focused all her energy on Dennis. _You would most definitely be putty in my wife's hands. _Of course, she could very well teach a class on seduction here at The Farm and every female recruit would take her class she thinks to herself. His thoughts concerning possibly being an instructor are inevitably broken when he hears Dennis speak.

"Yes ma'am. He's off the hook..." grinned The Farm's authority figurehead. "..for now."

While Sarah and Chuck have Dennis subdued keeping him from potentially killing Balor, Casey is continuing to check on his star pupil.

"That's one crazy stunt you pulled." grunted the grizzled military vet.

"I got the job done. That's _all _that matters sir." nodded Balor.

Casey can't help but express a smirk after hearing his response. Unfortunately, his response would soon fade as he finds himself suddenly dealing with an overwhelming sense of hostility named Dean Moxley.

"Hey!" he yelled coming from around the corner. The angry career trainee rips his helmet off and drops it on the ground behind him where his fellow teammates narrowly avoid tripping over it. "What the hell is your deal man?" he added with annoyance adamantly pointing at him with his right finger.

Instantly, the man once known as Alex Coburn quickly rises up and places himself in front of the mack truck otherwise known as Moxley. True, he has the size and strength to easily pick him up and take him away from so called ground zero but he doesn't. Instead, he decides to let the aforementioned team leader air out his grievances towards Balor.

"Mission accomplished. Plain and simple Mox." responded Balor. He reaches up with his land hand and pulls himself noticeably grimacing in pain as he does so. "I had to think fast and using you was part of the plan." smirked the overly ambitious career trainee.

Unfortunately, the words "using" and "plan" didn't sit well with Moxley causing him to lunge forward. Yet, he didn't go anywhere because of Casey burly stature hindering his progress. It's at that point, Dennis along with his assistant, Chuck and Sarah approach leading the Assistant Director to speak up.

"All right…" he briefly glances back noticing the remaining trainees are still standing near the conference room, which is very fortunate for him. Afterwards, he focus his attention back to the situation at hand. "…let cooler heads prevail shall we." He pauses for a moment then continues on briefly looking up at the broken window. After shaking his head in disbelief, he continues on. "Team 3 did accomplish their mission."

"We did. At least that's something." grinned Moore.

Hansen nodded. "Yeah. Our mission objective wasn't clear though. Were we supposed to get the USB jump drive and save the hostage as well?" he questioned shrugging his shoulders.

"Damn good question." Moxley firmly stated eyeing Balor behind Casey.

"Hey…" Moore happily chimed in. "…us newbies were able for the most part take down the best they had to offer." she said reaching out towards Clayton for a fist tap.

Clayton reciprocates the first tap then reaches up adjusting his glasses. "And we technically beat the best even though we got targeted." he said showing the yellow paint splatter on his dark jumpsuit. Right Mox?"

Moxley's teammates stand there waiting for an answer. After composing and not to mention restraining himself from strangling the life out of Balor for what he did, he slowly turns around to face his 3 fellow career trainees. A growing smile inevitably appears on his lips then he responds.

"You _damn_ right _we_ did. That's what you call _teamwork._" he stated reaching out his hand for high fives. That high five are reciprocated back. Unfortunately, the celebratory victory would soon be dampened by a voice coming from someone behind them.

"_Teamwork my ass." _

All 10 individuals turn around to face a masked man presumably one of the highly skilled special ops aka the proverbial bad guy to stop the good guys from accomplishing their mission. It's that same bad guy joined with the rest of his fellow bad guys behind him who reaches up to remove his paintball like helmet/mask revealing his face. A face that Chuck suddenly flashes on upon seeing it.

XXX

It has been quite some time since a face triggered a flashed. Yet, it's the man standing a few feet away that leads him to see the following as his eyes flutter:

_The image of a fox…_

_The image of the Army Ranger insignia…_

_An image of a group of men in a photo…_

_A redacted file with the words confidential…_

_The name Ray Bishop…_

_The image of honorable discharge on a folder_…

_Once again the image of a fox..._

Once Chuck comes out of the flash, he quickly leans over to his wife whispering into her left ear. "That's Ray Bishop."

"Flash?"

"Yep" Chuck pauses for a brief moment. He glances around in order to see if anyone is standing nearby listening. When he feels its safe he continues on. "He's a former Army Ranger who was part of a group codenamed Foxhound. A special elite task force sent on special missions during the Iraq and Afghanistan War. He was honorably discharged after he was wounded during a mission that would force him to retire from active duty. He's been off the grid ever since."

"I guess we now know how he's been keeping himself busy these days." she whispered back.

The happily married couple stand there as Bishop makes his presence known towards the 5 individuals known simply as Team 3.

"I sure as hell don't see a team standing in front of me." scoffed the military vet.

"Oh _really?_" inquired Moxley crossing his arms. His right brow arched with absolute curiosity. "What do_ you_ see then?" he added clenching his jaw tightly.

The intensity of the situation is at a fever pitch. The situation that was previously subdued between Moxley and Balor has now risen once again between Moxley and Bishop. This time instead of Casey standing in his way for his own protection, it's his 3 teammates who knowingly keep him at bay for his own good. Meanwhile Chuck and Sarah standing there along side Dennis and his assistant hoping to God a fight doesn't break it.

For Chuck, it's like he's in the middle of potential battle ala Lord Of The Rings: The Two Towers. Granted, there aren't any living trees fighting and talking like the character Treebeard but Casey, Bishop, Gamble, Moxley, and Balor come very close he thinks to himself. He hopes it doesn't come that knowing that it's a sensitive situation at the moment and any small thing or smart comment could set off a rumble. _Cooler heads need to prevail._

"What _I_ see is a team that fell apart the _second_ you five split up. Fragmented force." he firmly stated. "All _we_ had to do was simply sit and wait to see how _you_ wanted to be killed."

"_We_ played it by the book." Hansen chimed in.

"Oh _did_ you now?" responded Bishop with amusement. He inevitably turns to his right motion for his fellow bad guy to speak up. "Gamble, care to tell them why they failed?"

It's that point the man known as Gamble removes his head gear revealing his face. It initiates a flash causing chuck to see the following:

_The image of a donut…_

_The image of a LAPD SWAT Truck…_

_Images of recommendations…._

_The name Eric Gamble…_

_File containing personal evaluation with the words written in red bold face Anger Management…_

_Discharge papers…_

_The image of a donut once again._

Instantly, he leans over once again to inform his wife of what he just found out. "Eric Gamble. Former LAPD SWAT. Professionally, he was awesome at his job. Personally, not so much. He got discharged due to anger management issues.

Sarah nodded acknowledging what her husband flashed on. The two stand there as they listen to Gamble continue to further speak.

"You were given a clear mission objective but you deviated."

"What were we supposed to do? Just ignore the woman taken hostage?" questioned Clayton shaking his head.

"Yes…" answered Gamble pointing at Clayton. "…and because of that you all were "killed". he added pointing to the rest of his teammates. "Keep in mind, all for the greater good."

"So we were set up to fail from the get go." Hansen stated reaching up with his right hand to rub back of his neck.

"I think of it as you were set up to learn." nodded Bishop. "You see we used the female hostage tactic just for your team. Colonel Casey spoke highly of you five so we wanted to see how good you were."

"You got to be kidding me." said Moore in absolute disbelief.

It's at that point, Balor steps forward and chimes in. "Hold on. I wasn't killed and I completed the mission."

"Balor." Dennis sternly responded eyeing the young career trainee.

"Don't remind me." responded an annoyed Moxley glancing at Balor. He's standing on the other side of Casey who is keeping a watching eye on the two men on either side of him.

"Speaking of Balor." The ambitious career trainee nods in acknowledgement leading Bishop to continue on. "Listen kid, even though you accomplished the mission you left your team high and dry. A team watches each other's back not use them to further their own agenda. Once you realize that, you know what real teamwork is. There is no i in team. R_emember_ that or _you'll _wind up with a bullet in your head. _Got_ me." he firmly stated locking eyes with Balor.

"Yeah…" Balor replied intensely eyeing Bishop. "…I _got_ you." he added restraining himself from cursing at him.

"Good. Now all off you…" Bishop walks off along with the rest of his crew. "…follow me so we can go over everything you all did wrong." he added heading towards the conference room.

Team 3 stands there briefly looking at each other then make their way towards the conference with Casey assisting Balor. Chuck, Sarah, Dennis and his assistant join them even though they don't have to be. For Balor, he was riding high on his accomplishment, but he was suddenly taken down a peg by a guy who tore him up every which way making him feel like a child. As much as he wanted to rip his head off in that moment, he just let it go because as of right now he's not in any position to do anything about it being busted up as he is right now.

XXX

"This is the 2nd time in 2 days you've ended up here." The Farm's doctor said shaking his head. A slight grin expressed on his lips. "Are you trying to set a new record or something?" he added with a considerable amusement on his part.

After the verbal thrashing at The Complex provided by one Ray Bishop, all 15 career trainees returned to The Farm. They would be given the rest of the day off but knowing Casey the potential agents wouldn't be surprised if they were called in for another training session due to how they did at The Kill House, especially Team 3. Speaking of Team 3, they tagged along in going to the infirmary in order to try to at least figure about Balor's deal.

"He's giving me a run for my money doc." Moxley retorted.

He is leaning with his left shoulder against the open doorway with his arms crossed. The aforementioned team leader shakes his head towards the man who currently has his shirt off because the doctor tightly bandaged his ribs. Fortunately, none are broken but rather bruised. Afterwards, he's presently being attended to focusing on the cuts above his left eyebrow and forehead. He sitting once again at the same edge of the examination table he sat at the previous day. He can clearly see from where he's positioned himself the side eye being given in his obvious direction as the good doctor is stitching him up. His attention would abruptly be broken by the sound of a female voice to his left.

"I got to ask…" stated Moore stepping forward. "…what were you even thinking? We were supposed to be working as a team Balor. Yet, all_ you_ wanted was the glory for yourself." she added with sense of anger in her voice.

Balor continues to remain silent as if he thinks he shouldn't explain himself for his actions. Actions that even though led to accomplish the mission, it's costing him to potentially have friends who want to actually be around him. In his mind, it's something that has been considerably foreign to him for quite some time. A foster child at a very young agen and bounced around from foster family to foster family. Trust issues galore with him. He grew up with the mentality that the only person you can rely on is yourself and everyone else has their own hidden agenda.

As Balor continues to be attended to, Hansen who is standing to his right behind the doctor speaks up. "If you don't want to talk to us then fine? Then just sit there and listen." The loner of Team 3 sits there stone faced as Hansen continues on. "We've come too far and worked too hard for you to blow this for us." he firmly stated looking around the room at his fellow teammates. "I get it you're Colonel Casey's star pupil but that doesn't give you the right to treat us like we're beneath you. Look, once we're all done and whoever makes it as a NOC we'll go our separate way. Yet, from what I hear an agent can pick their own team and if I do become one…" he proudly stated eyeing each of his teammates. "…I choose you all to be in mine." he added with a firm nod.

There is a moment of silence within the room causing everybody including the doctor to let those words sink in. In that instance, it's Moxley who responds.

"Okay Ash Ketchum…" he sarcastically retorted shaking his head. "…although, I don't see myself as a Pokeman I would be honored to be part of your team." The team leader steps forward reaching out with his left fist in order to give Hansen a fist tap.

After Hansen reciprocates, it's Moore who gives her response to what Hansen said. "Ditto. I wouldn't want any other team than the one I was assigned to. Plus, we have gelled together since day one, except for him." she said motioning over to Balor still stone faced.

Moxley grins after hearing that. His attention then turns to Clayton standing near the infirmary skeleton focused on his cell phone. "Clayton, how about you?"

"I'm not hungry."

Instantly a look of confused bewilderment appears on the faces of Moxley, Moore, and Hansen. They stand there witnessing a man who is physically present, but when it comes to mentally he's totally somewhere else. That somewhere else is currently staring at his cell phone screen. It leads to Moxley to walk over peer down then snatch his cell phone from Clayton's hands.

"What are you doing?" he inquired. Mox quickly turns around protecting whatever Clayton has him totally preoccupied.

"Hey!" Clayton tries to retrieve his property but to no avail. "Give it back Mox!"

"What's he looking at?" wondered Hansen.

"Is it porn?" questioned Moore quirking his right brow to Clayton.

"What!? No." he replied defiantly shaking his head.

Instantly, the good doctor responds briefly glancing over his left shoulder. "I don't want to know. The less I know the better." he said returning to his patient.

"It's…" Moxley slowly turns around facing his teammates. "…it's video footage of the training we had at the Kill House." It's at that point, he peers up looking straight at Clayton. "How did you get this?"

Clayton is momentary silent as he looks at the doctor to which he responds once again. "Again, I don't want to know."

This leads to the freelance program and software analyst to answer his teammate. "I hacked into button cam system. I only downloaded the video footage of our training and the other team's as well."

"So, you weren't texting then?" inquired Hansen.

"Nope." he answered shaking his head.

"I was right you _are_ a computer nerd." Moxley happily stated cracking a wide smile.

As much as Clayton wants to argue that he isn't a computer nerd, he just accepts it. This leads to the cop from San Diego to speak up.

"I want to see how I did. It happened so fast. I know I kicked ass." Moore requested jumping up and down like an eager little child.

Hansen quickly chimes in peering over Moxley left shoulder. "So did I as I remember."

"Hey, wait your turn." the team leader ordered.

As this is happening, Balor takes the opportunity to leave without being noticed because they are too preoccupied with watching the downloaded training video Clayton was able to hack into. "Are we done?"

"You're patched up son." Balor puts on his shirt and is about to get up to leave when the doctor speaks up once again. "I know it's known of my business."

"Yeah, it's not."

"Listen to me anyway. Take it from a guy who has seen and heard it all working in this place. Friends are hard to come by, especially in the business you want to be in." he whispered. The doctor glances over his right shoulder. "Those are some good kids. They actually like you and don't forget that. You got this loner shtick down, but asked to be being part of team…" The doctor pauses then continues on. "…that offer doesn't come very often. Don't be selfish or you'll miss out. Think about it."

Balor doesn't say a word. Instead, he gets up grimacing in pain and walks out of the room totally unbeknownst to the 4 remaining individuals that make up Team 3. The ambitious career trainee disappears out of sight leaving the doctor to just stand there wondering if his words will get through. His thoughts concerning the matter are broken when the sound of an excitement causes him to turn around. When he does, he witnesses 4 individuals acting like school children watching something he knows nothing about causing him to make himself scarce before he gets into trouble.

XXX

"Well…" said Chuck. He's sitting in the front seat of Casey's rental dark S.U.V. It's not his crown vic but it will have to do for the remaining 3 days that he's here. "…that was something you don't see every day." he added looking straight ahead.

"You have to give it Balor though. As green as he is…" stated Sarah sitting behind Casey. "…he has the potential to be a NOC. I bet you're proud of that partner."

"You're words not mine Walker." Casey retorted. "I'm just his instructor." Grunted the burly military vet driving behind the wheel.

"Come on big guy…" he said turning his head to look at him. "…Sarah and I both know he want him to pass. It's like you see yourself in the kid."

Instantly, Casey turns his head expressing a death glare at his former neighbor. "Don't make me kick you out of his car Bartowski." threatened the NSA Agent.

"He won't babe." chimed in Sarah. She leans right then forward sticking her head between the small gap of the front set provided. The blonde beauty glances at her loving husband first then towards the best damn partner she has ever had. "I'll make sure of it." she added expressing a smirk towards him.

For Chuck, he knows there is a type of sibling relationship between his wife and former neighbor. Of course, that type of sibling relationship has at one point in the past led to a down and out brawl between the two. Fortunately, they now settle things with verbal combat rather than hand to hand. Yet, even though they don't say it out loud they both care about each other, which brings a smile to their face.

"What are smiling about Bartowski? Do I have to shoot you?"

"Nothing." It's at that point, he makes it a point to change the subject. "Let's have lunch. Go pick up Jayne and go into town. What about it?" he happily said looking at Casey then towards his wife in the back seat.

"I…" Sarah suddenly corrects herself when her stomach growls. "…I mean_ we _like the sound of that. I'll call Jayne and let her know what's up."

"I've worked up a pretty big appetite."

"Awesome." nodded Chuck. Afterwards, he settles into the passenger wondering what he'll have for lunch. All of sudden a thought comes up. "Do you think Balor will ever be a team player?"

"If you recall, I wasn't much of one Bartowski."

"True." Responded Sarah. "Neither was I. We just needed a push in the right direction."

Chuck is once again silent then mutters the following words under his breath while staring out the passenger side window of the dark S.U.V. _"What kind of push?"_

XXX

It's 9 p.m. in the evening and the Assistant Director of Operation is in his office sitting behind his desk within The Farm. He is seemingly busy with important matters when all of sudden the door opens and in steps his assistant. The assistant approaches Dennis' desk and stands in front of it.

"Have the preparations been made?" he inquired not even looking up.

"Yes sir. Bishop along with Gamble and the rest of his team have been informed of the situation."

"Excellent." he said leaning back in his chair. "It's not something I want to do but it has to be done. They are my guests after all. It could all fall apart if it isn't executed properly."

His assistant nods. "We've gone over with it with a fine tooth comb."

"It better be. A lot is riding on this."

Dennis' assistant once again nods and he's about to turn around when his cell phone sounds off catching the attention of The Assistant Director of Operations. After a few seconds, he sticks his cell phone back into his pocket.

"He's arrived Assistant Directior."

"Send him in."

After giving a firm nod to his boss, Dennis' assistant turns around walking towards the office door. Upon approach, he opens it and motions for whoever is standing on the other side to enter. Upon entering, Dennis stands up behind his desk in order to look at the person standing on the other side of the desk eye to eye. A few seconds later he speaks up.

"Have you been given all the details?"

"I have sir.

"Do you have any questions or reservations concerning your role in this?"

"No sir. I'm ready to do this."

"Good." nodded Dennis. He reaches out for a handshake. "Welcome to the team Hansen." He added as Hansen reciprocates the handshake offered.

XXX

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOTE: MYSTERIOUS ENDING I KNOW. SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? ENJOY IT? PLEASE REVIEW! <em>**


	6. The Curve

_Chuck vs. The New Recruits_

_Here's a new story for you folks. First off, if I got you hooked with that mystery ending I did my job then. So the big question is what is Assistant Director of Operations William Dennis up to? How is Hansen involved? All will be reveal soon enough. Read and find out. Anyways, I think you'll enjoy it. Enjoy the read peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

**The Curve**

XXX

For Moxley, he should be proud of himself and his team for partly accomplishing a mission. Unfortunately, according to Bishop he doesn't consider what he and his 3 fellow career trainees believe is teamwork. On top of that, the issue he has with Balor nearly came to blows at The Complex once the mission objective within the Kill House was completed. Granted, it was selfishly completed by a guy who used him as a human shield and in his mind that doesn't sit well with him so much so it has built up some pent up aggression.

It's a type of aggression in which he needs to let off some much needed steam, which is why he's alone in the gym area of the training facility the following mid-morning. Roughly around 9:15 a.m. To be more specific, he has strapped on leather wrist wrap gloves and is presently in a pounding session with the heavy bag. Of course, he's worked up quite a sweat evident by how large sweat stain formed on the back of his regulation gray square neck tank top as he works out those particular issues by letting all out relentlessly evident by the impact of hits landing on the bag. His focus is interrupted by the sound of a female voice.

"_Anyone I know?"_

Moxley throws a hard right cross to the heavy bag. "Maybe." he responded somewhat out of breath.

As the bag swings back, Moore turns around, jumps in wrapping her arms around the bag and then slowly spins around to face him. While standing there sweating, considerably tired, and sucking in air from the workout he's having the team leader isn't particularly in the mood with what she's trying to do.

"Come on." he said waving his right hand towards her. "Let go."

In response, Moore expresses a faint smile on her lips as she walks forward embracing the heavy bag in her arms. She stops a foot away from Moxley. "You first."

It's those two words that make a significant impact as he suddenly lowers his arms and uncoils himself from the attack position. For Moore, she can clearly witness something going on in his head and she has spent enough time with, as well as around him to know that he's holding on to something. That something is causing him to bite at the bit to the point where he's a rabid animal. Truth be told, it's incredibly hot in her eyes but she knows he needs to vent and get off his chest whatever or in this particular case whoever it is.

The San Deigo cop intently observes Moxley back up then turn around all the while heavily breathing out of his mouth. A few seconds later, he raises both arms placing his hands above his head interlocking them together. He then slowly turns around in order to face his fellow female career trainee.

"Balor is an asshole."

Instantly, Moore expresses a soft chuckle in response. "You're just now making that observation?" she retorted shaking her head. While standing there, she continues to notice that Balor has really gotten under his skin to where it has not only affected him professionally, but personally as well. "Hey…" she softly said releasing the heavy bag. Upon doing so, it swings and spins from side to side a bit. "…don't let him get to you Mox." Moore added peering up at him with a grin. Her hands places on either side of his waist.

A gradual smile is reciprocated back as he peers down at her. Since their very first meeting on the bus taking them to The Farm, he and Moore developed instant chemistry. It was absolutely undeniable how they formed unmistakable strong bond with one another to the point where they enjoyed each other's company. Of course, they've pissed each other off making mistakes along the way. Apologized were made and they move on. Yet, they haven't acted on their carnal impulses knowing full well they're being constantly watched, especially by their instructor one Colonel John Casey. The two know there is a time and place but right now is not the time. Plus, this is most definitely not the place he thinks to himself.

It's that particular thought that causes him to shake his head. "Look, it's hard not to when he pulls off a stunt that nearly cost _us_ the mission and not to mention could have ended _his _life."

"I know…" nodded Moore stepping back. "…and you're right. Even though he is a selfish prick, he's considered untouchable." she added.

"The Colonel's prize pupil." He sarcastically scoffed. He takes a step forward walking past her and gives a couple soft shots to the heavy bag. "A prize pupil who is also on thin ice with the Assistant Director as well."

"He stands a chance to be a NOC?" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Maybe. To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised at all if he was chosen." He pauses briefly then continues on. "I don't know. I just wish there was a way that he could see that being on a team is worth it. You know." Team 3's leader stated with frustration evident on his voice.

"With only 3 days left of training? Good luck with that." responded Moore. "It would take an utter miracle for that to even happen."

In that moment, Moxley can't help but laugh after hearing the word miracle coming from Moore. After taking a few more soft shots to the heavy bag, he turns around to face her. "Once can only hope." The two share a moment of silence as they lock eyes with each other. Everything they want to say to one another is being said through a faint smile and from their eyes. In a funny, way, she has been to him his Mickey Goldmill. A quasi crotchety, curmudgeon boxing trainer whose unorthodox ways would turn out to be lessons learned. A truly important figure to the iconic boxing character Rocky Balboa and it's someone who he cares very deeply for.

Without a doubt, she is much more attractive and easy on the eyes to look at than Mickey he thinks to himself. In his mind, they both know they're ahead of the curve with whatever type of relationship they've established once they leave The Farm. After a few moments of standing there in front of each other the man who was previously tending a bar before getting recruited speaks up once again. "Thank you." he softly stated.

"You're welcome." she said. Moore raises her right hand for a fist tap.

In response, the team leader open his arms wide in front of her. "Hug?"

Moore stands there staring at an incredibly attractive and sexy looking man. A man who stinks to high heaven as well. "No." she replied walking off leaving him standing there with his arms still open wide.

"Oh, you know you want to." he hollered out to her.

He stands there watching Moore walk off and it's a nice sight to see. What is even more of a nicer sight is his Asian teammate glancing back over her right shoulder flashing a smile towards him. A smile that causes him to feel a bit better about things. Afterwards, he returns to pounding out what's left of his pent up aggression on the heavy bag. Unbeknownst to Moxley, Casey is seated behind a monitor in his office watching and listening to the entire encounter.

XXX

Chuck Bartowski has become a seasoned veteran when it comes to making eloquent speeches. Speeches that have invoked heartfelt emotion involving the people who are truly near and dear to his heart. Motivational speeches geared to his employees who he believes are not only the best and hardworking, but are considerably loyal. He has also caused people to become absolutely inspired by his quintessential lead by example that can be seen as sheer stupidity mentality regarding saving or helping people.

Yet, when trying to figure out the right speech that best fits the right tone befitting staying true to yourself while making the most difficult decisions possible as an agent. For the last 15 minutes, he's been sitting on the edge of the living room area couch of the luxurious Hilton Worldwide suite with pen in right hand and staring at a blank notepad down in front of him on the coffee table. A steaming cup of hot java just within reach off to the right of the paper sitting on a wooden coaster.

It's apparent he's having trouble evident by several pieces of crumpled up paper strewn about not only on the coffee table, but down on the floor as well. In his mind, his speech planned for the end of the week is something he doesn't want to have it be compared to the Braveheart Freedom speech debacle that led to Balor taking a 3 story dive out of the Kill House into a metal dumpster to complete a mission. Of course, he most definitely wants to say anything that would have his spy philosophy be instrumental in having future agents think his way. Far from it he thinks to himself. The former nerd herd leader doesn't want to be held personally responsible for any career trainee present or future who later become a NOC or full-fledged agent the reason his or her life was lost.

It's that particular thought that causes him to shake his head. In doing so, he leans forward pushing himself up off the edge of the couch within the living room area of his suite. While doing so, he reaches down with his left hand retrieving his hot cup of java. Afterwards, he stands straights and sides steps his way out inevitably making his way towards the open sliding glass door leading to the balcony. He doesn't steps outside. Instead, he stands within the opening and raises his cup of java to his lips sipping the proverbial elixir of life.

After expressing a soft sound tasting pleasurable relief by way of slight smile, he gazes out into the bustling and seemingly peaceful area of McLean, Virginia that is located within Fairfax County. While standing there, he's drumming the pen in between his two fingers down against his right thigh of his Star Wars pajama bottoms. By him doing that, he hopes to at least have some semblance of an idea to pop into his head that would be considered a speech he would certainly leave for the career trainees that sticks with them for years to come.

_True, anything he would say would stick. _In a way, they see him as a legend and his Yoda like words of wisdom have the power to sway their way of thinking. _With great power, comes great responsibility._ It's that particular thought in which he can't help but express a soft but clearly heard laughter if anyone were to be standing near the sliding glass doors. Fortunately for him, someone did hear it as Chuck suddenly finds two gentile arms wrap around his stomach from behind him.

"_What were you thinking about that made you laugh?"_

In that instance, the father-to-be raises his right arm and takes a step back allowing his beautiful wife to embrace him with a side hug. He quickly makes sure that he doesn't stab with her with the pen by accident before wrapping his right around his wife's neck. The blonde beauty peers up at her husband leading the happily married couple to exchange a brief but albeit meaningful kiss between the two of them. Afterwards, he takes another quick sip of java then gives Sarah his answer.

"Whatever I say to these kids…" Chuck pauses then continues on. "…they'll soak it up like a sponge. I'm after all a legend in their eyes." he added peering down at Sarah expressing a grin.

It's at that point, Chuck receives a playful punch to his stomach by his wife after hearing that. She then briefly glances back towards the coffee table where she not only sees the notepad sitting on the coffee table, but the crumpled up pieces of paper as well. She then turns back peering up at her loving life partner with a proud smile.

"I know you'll do awesome. Whatever is it that you'll share with those kids." Sarah gently rubs the same stomach she playfully punched her husband in. It's not long before she continues on. "Just do what you do best."

"And this is? There are so many you know." he replied with sarcastic humor in his voice.

The happily married couple lock eyes with each other as Sarah answers her husband's query. "Speak from here." she said. The former C.I.A. agent inevitably reaches up with her right hand and softly taps her finger where his heart is. Chuck can't help but smile after hearing that. It then leads to Sarah to speak up once again. "You need a break. How about we go to Tyson's Galleria tonight. It will help clear your mind and I want to go shopping. Take my mind off being pregnant."

"Again?" he mistakenly blurted out.

"Hey…" Sarah playfully punch him in the stomach once again but with a bit more emphasis as if to prove a point. She then firmly points up at him. "…happy wife happy life."

Chuck nods giving his apologetic response. "Yes ma'am."

XXX

It's around 1 p.m. and Trent Balor is sitting alone at a table in an area of the training facility surrounded by computers. On the table in front of him are pieces of a weapon laid out on a table and he is not only cleaning it but assembling it as well. To him, it's considered therapeutic in a way as it keep him thoroughly focused and it's a helpful distraction from the pain he feels every so often from his tightly taped up ribs. After cleaning each individual peace beforehand, he then begins the process of reassembling M4 .223 semi-automatic rifle.

Instead of diving in right away, he takes a moment to individually look at each piece from the scope, to the flashlight, and everything in between. In his mind, he knows every piece is important because if it's not assembled properly then it won't properly function. If it doesn't properly function then you find yourself in the field with a faulty weapon. Now, you basically screwed yourself when the situation turns ugly and all you can do is run instead of exchange fire.

_Be one with your weapon. Know it inside and out. _His mentor Colonel John Casey hammered it to each and every one of them on the second day involving weapons training. He made it a matter of importance to appreciate the weapon you have because it becomes a part of you_. If you are good to her, she will be good to. _Granted, he found it somewhat humorous that a man with the reputation for being a cold school killer views his own weapon as a weapon. Yet, he wouldn't out right let him know that because he quite frankly he doesn't want to end up in a deep dark hole never to be seen again.

In any case, he's proud of all that he's accomplished thus far. To him, he can learn so much from Colonel Casey even though there are 3 days left of training. His thoughts concerning his mentor subsequently avert to The Farm's resident doctor. He shakes his head thinking about the conversation he had yesterday concerning him being part of a team. Team. As he begins putting the weapon together, he is fully aware that there is a prize at the end of this that he fully intends to win.

However, in order to win you can't form friendships because they just hold you back. It leads you to become weak minded and therefore leaves you absolutely vulnerable. So vulnerable you'll end up with a bullet to the back of the head he thinks to himself. Yet, the doctor's words tended to somewhat resonate with him for some reason. In his mind, maybe there is more to the spy game than doing it all for the greater good. Chuck Bartowski comes to mind. The man he almost took down.

To him, a nerdy analyst becomes a spy and somehow gets together with _THE_ Sarah Walker of all people. A legend in her own right who left a legacy that hasn't been touched for quite some time. _Lucky bastard. _A mystery of life that may never be solved on how _he _ended with _her_.It's that particular thought that causes him to express a faint smirk. Afterwards, he refocuses his attention on reassembling in front of him. From his point of view it's 90% done put together.

What he does next is pick up the T shaped handle and slides it the upper receiver grip side up section of the weapon first making sure to stop at the designated notch. Once he has that situated, he retrieves the bolt carrier and then flicks the end forward leading the end of it to slide out. Once he does, he places the bolt carrier in its proper slot to the point where he locks both into place evident by the sound of a click. For the career trainee who took a tremendous risk to his own body in order to accomplish a training mission, he has done this so much he can do it blind folder or in his sleep for that matter.

The next order of business is flipping the upper receiver to where the grip is now facing down. He hold firmly in his left hand with barrel end facing the left. Balor then retrieves the lower receiver and proceeds to connect it with the upper receiver. In order to do that, he carefully lines up the connecting holes and slides it in to where an audible click is heard. Once lined up, he pushes the pin up whereby having a almost fully connected weapon. The final process is pushing the hammer for pulling the trigger is down and when that is completed he locks both receivers firmly into place making sure to push the pin in.

When it's all said and down he has a fully equipped M4 .223 semi-automatic rifle held tightly in both hands. He then quickly cocks the gun, aims the weapon by looking through the scope, and pulls the trigger hearing a click. Of course, he left the clip fill of ammo off the side because he's after all a safety conscious trainee. It's at that point, Balor hears a familiar voice behind him.

"_Nice job."_

Balor turns looking over his right shoulder. He nods acknowledging the praise concerning assembling the weapon he has in hands. "Thank you Colonel."

"You and rest of Team 3 meet up at the recreation room at 2000 hrs." Casey grunted. He then walks off leading to Balor to speak up.

"Training?" he inquired with curiosity.

"You all will know soon enough." retorted the burly NSA Agent. He disappears out of sight leaving Balor proudly holding a fully assembled M4 .223 semi-automatic rifle.

XXX

"I wonder what's up?" wondered Hansen holding a pool stick in his right hand like a staff. He leans back sitting by the edge of the pool table.

In that moment, the sound of pool balls being hit are heard leading Hansen to nearly get hit his posterior by the man who causes the pool balls to head in his direction. He jumps forward a bit as he turns his head glancing behind him at the culprit.

"Who knows?" Moxley responded shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe he told us all to be here because…" He pauses for a brief moment in order to assess the pool ball situation on the table. He then leans down with pool stick in both hands targeting his shot. "…he's kicking one of us to the curb." the team leader added taking his shot.

Upon hearing that, Clayton's eyes suddenly go wide while sitting next to Moore. "He's kicking _me_ out. He _knows_."

In that moment, all sorts of thoughts are running through his mind. All of them ending with him possibly being thrown into a deep dark hole. He's never going to be seen again for hacking into a government system and downloading video footage that he shouldn't have. Worse case scenario is that he's sent to prison and it's that particular thought that causes to look up, down, and all around knowing full well there are cameras everywhere. The freelance and program software analyst is presently spiraling but he would soon be calmed down by the person sitting to him.

"No _you're_ not." Moore responds shaking her head. She reaches over placing her hand on his shoulder assuring him he's okay. She is sitting on a stool with her back to the bar that is currently shut down being that the assigned bartender leaves at 1800 hrs. "Colonel Casey would have told you in private instead of having all of us witness it."

"You think so?" questioned Clayton with a worried tone to his voice.

"Moore's right." Hansen said facing him then turning around. He lines up his shot then takes it. Unfortunately, it doesn't go in much to the delight of Moxley. He glances over at a visibly worried Clayton then turns his attention to his Team 3 teammate who is about try an impossible trick shot. "It could be anything. Here's a thought…" he said turning around with a grin on his face. "…he could be taking us out for a beer." In that instance, his fellow teammates stare blankly at him. "What? It could happen. Seriously…" he said looking around at the 3 individuals. "…it could." he added shrugging his shoulders.

In that instance, Balor walks in making his presence known to the rest of Team 3. He looks directly at the man he has been having issues with as of late. "Moxley"

"Balor" nodded the team leader." The stare off between both men is momentary leading Moxley break his attention away from Balor towards the rest of his teammates. "The gang's all here. Where's our fearless instructor?"

"I'm right here recruit." grunted the grizzled the military vet. His sudden appearance apparently out of nowhere takes everybody by complete surprise. Casey heads straight for the pull table and upon standing in front of it with a small manila envelope in his hand. "Gather round because I'm going to say this once." All 5 team members gather around the pool table putting their full attention on their instructor. "So listen up. In this envelope is your next training mission." he plops it down on the pool table leading all 5 individuals to stare intently at it. "I taught you the art of surveillance." Casey's attention suddenly falls on his protégé standing on the other side of the pool table. "Who is the person being followed Balor?"

"The rabbit."

In no time flat, he turns to the man standing on left end of the pool table next to Moore. "Clayton…" he grumbled eyeing the seemingly nervous trainee. "…the person doing the following.

"The eye." quickly answered Clayton.

A look of bewildered confusion appears on Moore's face causing her to speak up. "Who are we following exactly?"

"Open the envelope and find out." he retorted nodding to the team leader. In that instance, Casey witnesses Moxley briefly look around at his teammates then reaches down picking up the manila envelope. It doesn't take long for him to open it up, look inside, and retrieve what it is. Once he sees it, that's when the Colonel continues on. "Your object is to follow and not be seen. Let's put your surveillance training to the test."

Moxley shows the photo to Hansen standing next to him at the right end of the pool table. "You got to be kidding me!?" he responded with surprised disbelief.

"What is it? Who are we following?" Moore eagerly wondered.

In that moment, Moxley shakes his head as he turns the photo around to reveal to the rest of his teammates what he showed Hansen. For it's a curve ball of epic proportions. Essentially, it leaves each one of them absolutely stunned and not to mention utterly speechless. Why? It's a photo of Chuck and Sarah Bartowski.

XXX

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTE: FROM THE LOOKS OF THINGS YOU ALL ARE ENJOYING MY STORY. I'M HOPING TO GET MORE CHAPTERS OUT SOON! IN THE MEANTIME, PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>_


	7. Checkmate

_Chuck vs. The New Recruits_

_Here's the newest chapter for you folks. So what's in store for the team 3 this team? You know their training mission is to do surveillance on the former spy couple. How will the do? Will they even complete the mission given to them by Casey? Read and find out. Anyways, I think you'll enjoy it. Enjoy the read peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

**Checkmate**

XXX

The absolute disbelief in Moxley's eyes is clearly evident as he stares at the photo held in his right hand provided to him by his team's instructor Colonel John Casey. The second he saw it he so wanted to ring out a loud curse word but decided against it because quite frankly he expected it being that he along with the rest of his fellow career trainees are at The Farm. It has been one surprise after another to the point where it has become a challenge in itself to overcome them. Fortunately, they've been able to for the most part overcome them but when the powers that be up the ante it can most definitely leave you second guessing yourself he thinks to himself.

While standing there though, he knows full well Colonel John Casey is seeing whether or not they'll be able to take up the humongous challenge. The challenge of being given a training mission objective in which they have to use the techniques they've been instilled with to discreetly and with as much ninja like stealth follow one of the C.I.A.'s best had to offer. In his mind, she's an agent with a long list of credentials under her belt that it's totally mind blowing he thinks to himself. A list that just doesn't involve solo missions. It's also missions involving her time with not only her former teammates The C. but with Bryce Larkin as well.

To him, it will take a tremendous amount of hard work and determination to possibly reach the level she was able to establish. _ A high bar to set._ However, it's a bar that can very well be reached because the truth of the matter is many trainees before him have attempted to surpass the high marks that she firmly set. Without a doubt, Balor dam well has pushed himself to the extreme to break them but to no avail. His thoughts concerning his brash teammate are subsequently broken by the sound of a man's voice presently standing beside him.

"_Are you sure about this sir?"_ questioned Hansen expressing a look of absolute disbelief on his face. "It's a pretty tall order even for us."

Instantly Clayton chimes in briefly glancing at his fellow teammate. "She's considered the best The Farm _ever _produced." he proclaimed shaking his head. "She'll spot us a mile away."

"Instantly, Moxley's right brow arches towards Clayton. "So you're saying Sarah Walker has some sort of Spider-woman sense and will somehow tingle when it comes to our presence? he inquired with curiosity.

Clayton is momentary silent as he reaches up to adjust his glances. He then gives his response while briefly glancing around the pool table at the other individuals standing before him. "I'm thinking more Jedi and feeling us by way of the force." In that moment, he waves his hand inevitably getting back on track concerning the issue at hand. "Anyways, that's exactly what I'm saying." he firmly nodded. "Hey, spies even a _former_ one such as herself _never_ loses her instincts."

The leader of Team 3 visually circles his3 teammates standing around the pool table. He observes each of the facial expressions concerning what his 4th teammate/friend Clayton said concerning how a legend such as Sarah Walker still has it, especially when it comes to her instincts as a former spy. It's at that point, his attention falls on his computer nerd teammate giving his response. "Hey, you never know. She has been out of game for a while now." Moxley remarked shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah. Mox is right." nodded Moore acknowledging his response. "She may have lost a step or two as a former spy. Plus, she has baby on the brain. Hormones can most definitely be a distraction."

For the burly NSA Agent, he stands amongst the 5 career trainees debating amongst each other on whether or not they're up for the challenge. True, the only trainee not adding his two cents into the mix is his protégé Balor. To him, in order for this entire training exercise to work he must be on board and then everything hopefully falls into place. In his mind, his efforts along with those who have a vested interest as well would want to have these 5 potential agents/spies reach this point and see it to then. Quitting is not an option and if they do it would certainly be disappointing he thinks to himself.

_I've worked too hard and come too far to stop_. The man once known as Alex Coburn is proud that these 5 along with a certain few have most definitely lasted longer than any of the previous trainees. Granted, he is a first time instructor after all. Yet, even though he was forced into the assignment by General Beckman in order to show the agencies can play nice once and while the grizzled military vet secretly enjoyed it. He may even actually consider the position if or when he ever hangs it up for good. Of course, he will never say that out loud to his red headed superior officer and not to mention Chuck, as well as the woman he considers to be the best damn partner he has ever had.

Casey knows he's given them enough time to talk amongst themselves. So, he uses a tactic that tends to speed up the process. "If you ladies can't handle it…"

Moxley instantly interjects. "No!" He briefly pauses taking a moment to look at each of his teammates. His attention then falls squarely on Balor. "We can handle it. You ready to prove that you can be a team player Balor?" question the team leader giving a firm head nod towards him.

All 5 individuals turn their attention to the person who has been silent the whole time. He glances at everyone standing around the pool table then locks his eyes on the man who has become not only a mentor but a father figure of sorts. Granted, he wouldn't admit knowing how much of a hard ass he considers himself to be Balor thinks to himself. It's that particular thought that causes a smirk to be expressed on his lips as he turns to face the man who has had issues with him as of late. Afterwards, he gives his response.

"When do we start?" he softly responded.

XXX

It would be 30 minutes later that Casey shuttled Team 3 to Tyson's Galleria located in McLean, Virginia. 8:50 in the evening to be exact. However, they would have to first not look much like themselves since the former spy couple has already seen their faces. So, they took a moment to don disguises such as fake glasses, hats, and whatever they could come up with in such short notice by their grizzled instructor. In any case, the 5 career trainees situated themselves within the designated areas of the mall itself near the front entrance waiting for the Bartowskis.

In their minds, it would be considered most definitely a nice change of pace as they've been mainly in a training environment within The Farm containment area and void of any of civilians for that matter. As for their instructor, he has parked and comfortably sitting in the shuttle watching the entire thing go down by way of hacking into the surveillance system watching every move they make. While doing so, he is at the tail end of what he has taught them about surveillance earlier in their training.

"All right…" growled the grizzly military vet tapping his ear piece within his right ear. "…behind the eyes is the rest of the surveillance team. Moxley and Moore, you two are the lead eyes since you're on the first floor."

"_Yes sir." _They both responded in unison.

While sitting there in the driver's seat, he made a plan beforehand to shake up the team dynamic by swapping partners. Moxley and Moore work well together. So well in fact, it left him with a bad taste in his mouth. He already knows about the relationship that they haven't acted on as of yet. True, they've worked very hard to not let their carnal desires for each other to disrupt what they both are striving to achieve, which is becoming agents/spies. For the most part, he's impressed that the two of them have kept it absolutely professional between the two of them knowing full well they've wanted to jump into each other's pants on many occasions.

In that moment, he forces himself to focus his thoughts on the two men who don't see eye to eye…Balor and Moxley. Moxley would have been be partnered up with Balor. In his mind, that would force the both of them to work together in order to establish a more cohesive unit and participate in better teamwork. Unfortunately, he didn't because that would certainly screw up the chess game that is about to be played, so to speak. To him, each chess piece is being correctly placed where they should be and once the final play has been established then he'll see if it's all well worth it in the end. His thoughts concerning the matter comparing the training his trainees to chess pieces would abruptly end forcing himself to continue on.

"Balor and Hansen…" Casey briefly pauses to check if the quintessential rabbits have arrived. Nothing yet. "…you too will be on the first floor in between the rabbits and eyes as if for some reason the lead eyes can't see the rabbit. The 2 eyes will then rotate positions so the rabbits don't realize they're being followed. Do you hear me?" he clearly and firmly instructed.

"_Crystal."_

"_Affirmative."_

For Casey, teaming up Balor and Hansen was considered to him an afterthought. Truth be told, those two men would do anything if they were ordered to. More so for Balor than Hansen. Yet, when it comes to Hansen he has the makings of an agent. How much of a significant impact he will make is something he doesn't really know right now he thinks to himself. All he knows is that something far bigger is expected of him and all it takes is for that right moment to make it happen. It's at that point he shakes the thought of Hansen out of his mind leading him to focus on the last remaining Team 3 member.

"Clayton…" he said clicking on his live image on the individual screen. "…you will be situated on the second floor. Your job is to monitor the eyes and the rabbits. You're job is to locate the rabbits if the eyes lose them. Plain and simple. Do I make myself clear?" inquired the NSA Agent.

"_I'm on it." _

The decision to put Clayton by himself and on the second level was considerably easy decision to make. After all, his skills are best suited as an analyst providing useful information in key, as well as pivotal times. The Colonel knows by helping the two eyes topside he'll be able to assist the 2 eyes on the floor in case the 2 rabbits somehow vanish their line of sight on the first floor. Granted, it works to perfection on paper but the big question is will it be executed the same exact way he thinks to himself. _It remains to be seen._

"Good. Now keep those cell phones off." he ordered. "Anyone want to tell me why?" Casey inquired.

Instantly a female voice is heard within his ear piece. _"They'll alert the rabbits and be like homing devices compromising our location."_

"Correct Moore."

"_Thank you sir."_ she happily stated.

"Don't sound so happy Moore. You haven't done anything yet…" Casey briefly pauses then adds one more thing. "...and stop smiling." he grunted.

"_Yes sir."_ she softly responded back.

Casey couldn't help but express a pleasurable smirk after dampening the happy mood Moore's in after giving such a quick answer to him. Fortunately, it's one of the perks he likes to use with having the power to say or do anything within logical reasoning of course. However, logical reason doesn't necessarily fit into the criteria when it involves training the future of potential agents/spies he thinks to himself. As he's sitting there in the driver's seat of the shuttle bus, he suddenly spots the arrival of the rabbits in question leading him to act swiftly by contacting his trainees.

"Heads up…" firmly stated Casey. "…the rabbits have arrived." he added furrowing his eyebrows towards the valet area of the galleria.

XXX

"Thank you." nodded Chuck. He hands off his rental key of the silver s.u.v to one of the valets who quickly headed towards him as he stepped out of the car. "Are you sure you're up for this babe?" wondered the overly cautious husband and father-to-be.

"Sure am." Sarah smiled.

Sarah slides down off the passenger side and is kindly helped out of the s.u.v. by one of the other valets. After a courtesy nod towards that particular valet, the two head into the first floor of the Galleria. Upon entering, they immediately see a considerably crowded mall to which they brave the mass of humanity and head towards the middle of the galleria where not only a lounge area is strategically placed, but a white baby grand piano sits as well. The happily married couple stop in front of for a few minutes then inevitably pass a Vidal Sassoon clothing apparel store. They also pass Balor and Hansen who are seated with their backs facing the couple doing a bit of retail therapy.

For Balor, he's wearing a hoodie over his head wearing fake glasses while Hansen is sporting a baseball cap and wearing a Washington Nationals baseball jersey. The two men briefly turn their attention to the right spotting Chuck and Sarah then turn to each other exchanging head nods. Once that is done, they stand and make their way out of the lounge area inevitably following the proverbial rabbits. As the two men are following the Bartowskis, Moore and Moxley are 10 feet ahead amongst a sea of people consisting of teenagers walking aimlessly around focused on their phones, couples shopping, and a number of senior citizens making the galleria their exercise area.

Speaking of Moore and Moxley, they are standing by some art sculptures and spot the married couple leading the two of them to move forward themselves as well making sure to keep it at a nice even and not to mention steady pace. They were taught not to hurry it up or it would most certainly compromise them right then there. In any case, Moore took the opportunity beforehand to purchase a bucket hat with the following words written in front: life is good. A hat Moxley liked inevitably complimenting her choice in headwear fashion. As for Moxley, he is sporting a blueish zippered sweatshirt with a hood pulled down with a Washington Redskins hat on his head.

While the eyes have the rabbits in their sights, Casey contacts the man positioned on the second level_. "How's it looking Clayton?"_

"So far so good sir." Clayton doesn't don any apparel to disguise himself from being compromised. Instead, all he has is a newspaper he bought beforehand at Starbucks located within the galleria. He discreetly lowers the newspaper at eye level keeping a watchful eye on his 4 teammates and the married couple in between them. "They don't suspect they're being watched."

"_Well, continue monitoring the situation."_

"Yes sir." Clayton replied. After responding to Casey, he notices that the eyes and rabbits are moving down further leading him to do the same as well. He quickly folds the newspaper placing it under his left arm then heads in the same direction where the rest of them are going. For a total of 30 minutes, he watches the married couple do some window shopping at approximately 3 stores with Sarah heading in by herself with Chuck waiting outside. Out of those 3 stores, Mrs. Bartowski would buy from 2 of them whereby Chuck being her bag carrier.

It doesn't take long for the Bartowskis to stop at their first store heading in together leading the freelance software and program analyst to contact his teammates. "They've gone into store called Pink."

This leads to Moxley and Moore to respond after taking a moment to locate the store. Once they do, they give their response. "Copy that." Instantly, Moxley contacts the other 2 eyes on the first floor. "Balor…Hansen…" he stated. "…time to rotate. Take lead once they're out of the store."

It's the sound of Balor's voice that Moxley hears in his ear piece. "_Got it_."

In that instance, Moxley makes sure to tap his ear piece in order to make sure that the others don't hear what he's about to say. After taking a look around among the mass of humanity filled in the galleria, he turns to face Moore. "You know, even his voice irritates me." he said shaking his head expressing a faint grin.

She reaches up to turns her ear piece off for a moment. "I know…" retorted Moore. "…remember we're _all_ working as _team_ here."

Moxley simply rolls his eyes in response causing Moore to express faint laughter. The two of them standing there for quite some time as Chuck and Sarah have been in the store for at least 15 minutes or so. While standing there, the female career trainee takes the opportunity to observe the rather interesting art sculptures they're standing by. She then gets the attention of Moxley who she then asks his opinion of what they both see.

"What do you think?"

He tilts his head to the right like a dog trying to figure out what the hell it is or what it's trying to say for that matter. The team leader then shrugs his shoulders a bit taking a look at what is sitting in front of him. "It's something the likes of some rich person would put in their living room like Iron Man Tony Stark or a James Bond type villain like Goldfinger." he replied raising both eyebrows.

"You of _all_ people _would_ say that.

"Come on. It's _me_."

After saying that, he reaches up to turn back on his ear piece and just in time too. Why? The appearance of Chuck and Sarah stepping out Pink leading to Hansen to inform his teammates. He would inform them that they heard they're headed up to the second level, which means escalators. This announcement leads Moore and Moxley to plant themselves in front of the Ann Taylor glass window in front of them and behind them just off to the right is an escalator leading to the second floor.

It's at that point, the female career trainee instinctively grabs Moxley's left arm and drapes over her neck. At the same time she does that, she interlocks her left hand with his giving the appearance of a couple who is in a relationship. For Moxley, it throws him off somewhat being that this is actually the first time they've been mere inches from each other and it involves any kind of physical contact. This leads to the two of them locking eyes with each other to the point they're actually selling the couple cover so much so it takes Clayton to snap them out of it.

"_Wake up love birds. Balor and Hansen are about to pass you."_

Moxley and Moore snap out of it and use the glass reflection to not only see Balor and Hansen pass them, but a few moments later Chuck and Sarah Bartowski. Once the coast is clear, the 2nd set of eyes follow the married couple who have now stepped on to the escalator leading to level 2 of the galleria. A few seconds pass with Moxley and Moore stepping on the elevators as well. The female career trainee is standing in front with her back to Moxley. For the team leader, it gives him the perfect opportunity to act like a real couple by wrapping his arms around Moore's waist pulling her in for an embrace.

For Moore it's a complete surprise to her so much so she lets out a somewhat loud high pitched squeal/laugh that people on the escalator hear causing them to turn around including Chuck and Sarah. Instantly, the San Diego cop knows that if she doesn't act quick they will be compromised thus they fail their training mission objective. So, she does the only logical thing and quickly turns around planting her lips on Moxley's.

XXX

At first, he's completely thrown off once again but then succumbs to it as does Moore. The kiss seems to last forever for the both of them as they both get lost in the kiss. However, in that moment of passion Moxley can hear Casey's voice yelling at him in his head to open his eyes, to which he does. The attention on them is no longer on them as everybody including Chuck and Sarah turned around. As much as it kills him to not want to stop the kiss, he does for mission sake. He forces himself to separate from her lips much to the dismay of Moore.

"Way to think on your feet Moore." he grinned taking in a much needed breathe.

He stands there on the escalator step composing himself the best he can after the lip lock he just had with his female teammate. Moore, on the other hand, is still reeling from the kiss to the point where it left her weak in the knees. She quickly composes herself after realizing they are after all still on a training exercise they haven't completed yet whereby making the goofy smile immediately disappear from her lips. The young woman quickly turns around making sure to keep her head down in order to not let The Bartowskis know she along with the rest of the team are following them. It's at that point, Moxley contacts Clayton.

"We're heading your way C."

"_I know. I can see you guys." _He quickly said_. "I'm heading to the 3__rd__ floor."_

"_This is Hansen. Copy that Clayton."_

Just as Hansen says that, they all hear what sounds like Chuck and Sarah causing their attention to turn towards the couple standing in front of the Ralph Lauren store. From where Moxley and Moore are standing near the top of the escalator they just got off from, they see Sarah bent over with her hand on her stomach and Chuck looking around with a freaked out look on his face. Instantly, a look of concern washes over the team leader's face. It's a look of concern that Moore clearly notices.

"What do we do?"

"_What's the plan Mox?"_ Hansen inquired.

_Clayton chimed in as well. "Yeah Mox?"_

To Moxley, everything seemed to be going in slow motion. He sees the faces of Moore, Clayton, Hansen, and even Balor who has no idea what to do, especially with a woman seemingly going into labor. In that moment, everything around him sounds like Charlie Brown's teacher but after a while it gradually becomes normal once again. In that instance, he takes the initiative to contact their instructor.

"Sir, we have a situation." There is no answer so he contacts him again. "Colonel Casey we have a situation. Mrs. Bartowski is in labor!" he loudly whispered. The situation in that instance is going critical to the point where the team leader makes a split second decision. "Screw this. Everybody head to the Bartowskis. They need our help."

In no time flat Team 3 swarm the couple who are being attended to by several people in the mall. The 5 career trainees are able to get to Chuck and Sarah instantly compromising themselves. As much as the father-to-be wants an explanation they have no time because his wife is bent over in pain leading to all 6 freaked out individuals to take action. All 5 people surround the couple creating a sort of makeshift human shield causing the crowd to part like the red sea. It's because of that they easily make it to the escalator where they continue yelling and screaming for everybody to physically get out of the way while moving down it with haste.

It doesn't take long for them to make it to the first floor where they book it fast as if they're protecting the President of the United States of America. Once they quickly approach the lounge area, it's not long before they head towards the front entrance. After emerging out of the front entrance and past the valets they are determined to head towards the parking lot where they quickly head for the shuttle bus in which the 5 know Colonel Casey is parked somewhere at. In Moxley's mind, he hopes he heard what is happening and revved up the engines to head to the hospital.

What he instead sees is Casey standing in front of them as calm as can be leading him to suddenly stop in his tracks. This causes the others including a freaked out Chuck to wonder why they're not moving as well.

"What's going on!?" he frantically asked looking at Moxley. His attention then turns to his former teammate. "Casey! It's Sarah…" Chuck announced pointing down to her bent over. "…we're having the baby!" Chuck quickly corrects himself. "_She's_ having a baby. My baby. I mean our baby!" he screamed out like a mad man.

"Chuck." Casey calmly said.

"Why are you standing there big guy!? I know I'm spiraling but I have a good reason." he blabbered out rushing over to him. After standing in front of him for a brief second, he rushes back to his wife. "Get the car man!"

It's at that point, the proud marine takes a more Casey-esque approach to get his attention. "HEY MORON!"

It's those two words that gets Chuck's full and undivided attention. "What!?" he yelled out.

Casey doesn't say a word as he simply points in the direction to his immediate right. When he turns his attention there, his eyes widen to see Sarah standing straight up and relaxed. A considerably confused and speechless Chuck Bartowski is unable to comprehend what is happening right now. However, the trainees do know what's going on leading to the only female in the team Tricia Moore to express her disdain.

"Damn it!" she angrily voiced out. A sentiment that is shared with Clayton, Hansen, and Balor. "We got played!" she added shaking her head in disbelief.

"Yeah, we _failed_ the training mission. We _voluntarily_ compromised ourselves." Moxley shakes his head as he looks at his fellow teammates. He then turns his attention to the legend that is Sarah Walker who walks over and stands beside her former partner expressing a smile on her lips. "We _did_ get _played_…" he firmly stated with a mixture of an impressed disappointment. "…by _the_ best."

As Casey stands there expressing a smirk, one word comes to mind. _Checkmate._

XXX

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTE: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>_


End file.
